Kristallisydämet
by Swissy-chan
Summary: Kristallisydämet olivat kauniita, kuin hohtavia jalokiviä omistajiensa rinnassa. Tämä on tarina heistä, jotka kykenivät näkemään nuo tunteiden jalokivet. Jokaisessa luvussa on eri henkilöiden tarina, joskin aihepiiri pysyy koko ajan samana.
1. Chapter zero

**Nimi:** Kristallisydämet**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia hahmoineen kuuluu Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**  
>Warnings: <strong>Sisältää ainakin yhden hahmokuoleman, särkyneitä sydämiä sekä paljon kaikkea sekavaa.  
>Jokaisessa luvussa on eri henkilöiden tarina, joskin aihepiiri pysyy koko ajan samana.<br>Kirjoitettu hahmojen ihmisnimillä.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapters:<strong>_

1 – Arthurin sydän  
>2 – Kullan hohto<br>3 – Punasilmäinen sydäntennäkijä  
>4 – Mustaan taittuva sydän<br>5 – Pohjoisen värit  
>6 – Vaahteran lehdet<br>7 – Kaukaa idästä  
>8 – Kyllä hänelläkin on sydän<br>9 – Franciksen lupaus

* * *

><p>Jokaisella meistä on kaksi sydäntä; verta pumppaava "todellinen sydän", sekä kristallinen "tunteiden sydän", jonka näkee vain harjoittelemalla. Toisille sydämen näkeminen on lähes itsestäänselvyys, kun taas toiset eivät näe niitä edes vuosien harjoituksen myötä.<p> 


	2. Arthurin sydän

**Chapter 1: **Arthurin sydän

Francis oli opettanut Arthurin näkemään ihmisten sydämet. Vaikka aina Arthur ei olisikaan halunnut nähdä niitä; erityisesti oman sydämensä näkeminen tuotti hänelle tuskaa. Naarmuja, arpia, tummenneita kohtia... Hänen sydämensä oli kärsinyt aivan liikaa. Franciksen sydän sen sijaan näytti niin ehjältä ja kauniilta, heleän vaaleanpunaiselta tähdeltä, joka hohti miehen rintakehän vierellä. Arthur joutui toisinaan ponnistelemaan, ettei kadehtisi miehen sydäntä; jokainen voimakkaasti vaikuttava tunne jätti jälkensä. Francis tosin väitti kiven kovaan, että hänenkin sydämmessään oli tummia laikkuja, mutta Arthur ei koskaan nähnyt niitä.

Istuessaan eräänä päivänä suosikkikahvilassaan Arthur katseli kadulla kulkevia ihmisiä. Jokaisella heistä loisti sydän rinnassa, ja jokainen sydämistä oli erilainen, hieman eri sävyinen ja joillakin arpeutunut, joillain sileä kuin meressä vuosia lojunut lasinsirpale. Arthur katseli sydämiä teekuppinsa reunan yli ja muisteli kaikkea, minkä Francis oli joskus kertonut.

"_Jokainen sydän on alkujaan läpikuultavan valkoinen ja hiukan epämuodostunut. Vasta kokemukset tuovat sydämeen väriä ja muovaavat siitä oikean mallisen", Francis selitti.  
>"Minkä mallinen sydämen sitten kuuluisi olla?" Arthur kysyi uteliaana.<br>"Tämän", Francis vastasi ja asetti kätensä klassisiksi sydämen rajoiksi. Arthur toisti vaistomaisesti kuvion omilla käsillään, ja hetken he istuivat siinä hiljaa, kummankin kädet sydämen muodossa, ennen kuin Arthur nyökkäsi ja virnisti ranskalaispojalle._

Arthurin suunpieli nytkähti hänen muistaessaan kyseisen päivän. Niin, silloin he olivat olleet vielä nuoria, ala-asteella ehkä? Silloin Arthur oli vielä ollut nuori ja hölmö, kykeneväinen näkemään ainoastaan satuolentoja, muttei yhdenkään ihmisen sydäntä. Hyväuskoinenkin hän oli ollut vielä silloin. Voi sitä aikaa... Arthur tuhahti ja joi kulauksen teestään. Kylläpä hän taas muistelikin menneitä kuin mikäkin vanhus... Mutta minkäs sille voi, jos sattuu kaipaamaan niitä hetkiä sillä nurmen peittämällä joen törmällä, jolla Francis opetti hänet näkemään.

"_Yritä vielä", Francis kannusti. Arthur puisteli päätään ja mutristi huuliaan.  
>"En minä osaa!" hän vaikersi. Francis huokaisi ja tarttui hellästi ystävänsä poskista kohottaen tämän kasvot kohti omiaan. Arthur tapitti suoraan Franciksen kirkkaan sinisiin silmiin.<br>"Yritä edes", Francis pyysi vahvalla ranskalaisaksentilla, ja Arthur, joka lumoutui Franciksen silmien luottavaisesta ja lempeästä katseesta, nyökkäsi, ja yritti vielä uudelleen._

Arthur sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja nojasi kyynärpäitään pöytään. Lopulta hän oli kuin olikin onnistunut näkemään Franciksen sydämen, ja viikkoja myöhemmin omansa. Arthur saattoi yhä muistaa reaktionsa nähdessään peilissä oman sydämensä ja sen säröt._"Francis! Francis! Sydämeni on säröillä!" _Hän oli lähes itkenyt puhelimeen, ja Francis oli hyssytellyt häntä ja saanut lopulta rauhoittumaan. Francis oli selittänyt, että jokainen teko jätti jälkensä – sekä hyvät että pahat. Ja toiset arvet eivät paranisi koskaan. Arthur uskoi, ettei hänen sydämensä palaisi enää koskaan yhtä sileäksi kuin Franciksen oli.

Yhtäkkiä kuului riemastunut tervehdys ja joku kolautti lasinsa pöydälle vastapäätä Arthuria. Brittimies huokaisi ja avasi silmänsä. Kukapa muukaan siinä istui kuin Alfred, poika jonka Arthur oli aikoinaan kasvattanut, ja joka oli aiheuttanut yhden suurimmista arvista Arthurin sydämeen halutessaan niin kiihkeästi itsenäistyä. Ehkä juuri siksi Arthur ei voinut sietää Alfredia, amerikkalaista, joka ei ollut koskaan ollut sydänten näkemisen arvoinen. Lisäksi Arthuria ärsytti miehen oma sydän; se oli värisävyltään tumma roosa tai jotain sinnepäin, ja siinä oli paikoin tummempaa punaista kauniina alueina.

Alfred hymyili leveästi, kuten aina, ja siniset silmät tuikkivat neliskulmaisten silmälasien takana. Alfred ryysti pillillä mustanruskeaa nestettä, luultavasti kolajuomaa, ja vaikutti niin viattoman iloiselta, että Arthurin teki mieli lyödä tätä.

"Mistä moinen ilme, Iggy?" Alfred kysyi nuolaisten huulilleen karanneen kolapisaran.  
>"Ei kuulu sinulle", Arthur murahti. "Ja enkö ole sanonut, etten halua kuulla tuota nimeä?"<br>"Olet", Alfred myönsi tökätessään pillin suuhunsa ja alkaessaan jälleen juoda lasistaan.  
>"Miksi sitten käytät sitä?" Arthur tivasi.<br>"Koska se on paljon lyhyempi kuin Arthur", Alfred totesi ja kalasteli yhden jääpalan lasistaan. Arthur huokaisi, rypisti tuuheita kulmakarvojaan ja kulautti teensä loppuun.  
>"Mihin sinä menet?" Alfred kysyi katsoen suurin silmin seisomaan noussutta Arthuria. Arthur ei katsonut suoraan Alfrediin, sillä tuo ilme muistutti ajasta, jona Alfred oli vielä pieni poika ja asui Arthurin luona. Ja kaikki muistot siltä ajalta saivat vanhat haavat särkemään.<br>"Ulos", Arthur mumisi ja hivuttautui pois pöydän äärestä. "Ja sinun ei tarvitse tulla mukaan!" hän lisäsi topakasti Alfredin liikahtaessa kuin aikoisi lähteä britin perään.  
>"Miten vain, Iggy", Alfred kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi kolansa juomista. Arthur kirskautti hampaitaan, jätti pöytään asetetulle pikkulautaselle maksun juomasta reilun tipin kera, ja poistui kahvilasta ripein askelin.<p>

Arthur työnsi kädet taskuunsa. Ilma oli viileä, olihan jo melkein lokakuu. Kävellessään kadulla Arthur seuraili ohikulkijoita katseellaan. Sydämet hohtivat kaiken harmauden keskellä tavallista kirkkaamman oloisina. Arthur vilkaisi omaa sydäntään, joka hehkui utuista valoaan toisen povitaskun kohdalla. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin käänsi katseensa taas pois, sillä kaikkien niiden epäkohtien näkeminen teki kipeää. Eikä yksikään sydän kestäisi ikuisesti; liian monet syvät, parantumattomat haavat särkivät sydämen, kirjaimellisesti. Vaikka teoriassa särkyneen sydämen saattoi korjata ja palauttaa omistajansa rintaan, kukaan ei tiennyt kenenkään tehneen sitä todellisuudessa. Joten Franciksen sanoin; särkyneen sydämen korjaaminen on mahdollista teoriassa, mutta käytäntö onkin sitten aivan toinen juttu. Arthur tuhahti jälleen ajatuksilleen. Miksi ranskalainen ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan, vaan tunkeutui hänen päähänsä myös silloin kun mies ei ollut itse oikeasti edes paikalla? Turhautuneena Arthur istahti joskus valkeaksi maalatulle penkille katselemaan ihmisiä. Hän teki sitä nykyään usein.

Yllättäen Arthur havaitsi joukon tuttujansa kulkevan vähän matkan päässä, keskustellen vakavin kasvoin. Tai no, Ivan hymyili tavallista hymyään, mutta Raivis, Toris ja Eduard näyttivät vakavilta, ehkä jopa pelokkailta. Vaikka eihän toki ollut mikään yllätys, että kyseinen kolmikko pelkäsi pitkää venäläismiestä.

"Kas, Arthur, pitkästä aikaa", Ivan tervehti havaitessaan penkillä istuvan miehen. Arthur nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, ja vilkaisi nopeasti Ivanin takana seisovaa kolmikkoa; he olisivat ilmeistä päätellen olleet missä tahansa muualla.  
>"Sinua ei ole näkynyt liiemmin", Ivan jatkoi, ja Arthur kohautti harteitaan. "Mitä olet puuhaillut?"<br>"En mitään erityisempää", Arthur vastasi kylmemmin kuin oli tarkoitus. Ivan hymähti ja kallisti päätään muutaman asteen.  
>"Vai niin", mies totesi tuijottaen violettiin taittuvan sinisillä silmillään Arthurin vakavia kasvoja. "Me tästä lähdemmekin, meillä on kiire. Tulkaa."<br>Viimeisen sanan Ivan osoitti kolmikolle, joka hätkähti, ja lähti puolijuoksua seuraamaan Ivania katua eteenpäin. Arthur seurasi hetken heidän menoaan. Ivanin sydän oli kiehtonut Arthuria aina ensimmäisestä kerrasta lähtien.

_Arthur tuijotti huoneen toisella puolen istuvan Ivanin sydäntä. Sydämen yksi reuna oli täysin musta, ja vaihtui kauniisti liukuen punertavammaksi, ollen vastakkaiselta reunalta jälleen kauniin vaalean punertava, kuin auringonlaskun värjäämä taivas. Arthur erotti muutamia pieniä arpia sydämen alalaidassa, mutta lukumäärästä hän ei ollut aivan varma._

Arthur nousi seisomaan, ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti ei-mitään. Hän käveli kirpeässä syysilmassa, ja silkasta kävelyn riemusta hän kääntyi kadunkulmasta vastakkaiseen suuntaan kuin missä hän asui. Kävely teki hyvää, tai ainakin parempaa kuin talon hiljaisuus. Arthurilla oli asunto kaupungissa, pieni kolmihuoneinen kerrostaloasunto, jossa hän vietti enimmän osan aikaansa. Kaupungin ulkopuolella sijaitsevaan puiseen omakotitaloon hän ei ollut astunut jalallaankaan enää vuosiin. Ehkä hänen pitäisi käydä siellä joskus. Sillä jos Franciksen sanoihin oli luottamista, sydämen arvet parantuivat nopeammin, jos uskalsi kohdata arven aiheuttajat.

Ja yleensä Francis oli oikeassa näissä asioissa.

Viikko myöhemmin, eräänä sateisena iltana, Arthur käveli hämärällä kadulla ohi oranssia valoa hohtavien katulamppujen. Hän ei ollut saanut aikaiseksi lähteä käymään talollaan kaupungin ulkopuolella, ja nyt sade oli yllättänyt hänet ja kastellut niin märäksi, ettei enää auttanut juosta. Eikä häntä olisi huvittanutkaan juosta. Minne hän olisi edes mennyt, kahvilaan juomaan teetä yksinäiseen nurkkapöytäänsä, vailla ketään jolle puhua? Arthur olisi kaivannut seuraa, mutta Francis ei ollut kotona ja Alfredin näkeminen ei houkutellut häntä lainkaan. Niinpä hän tyytyi kävelemään kaduilla välittämättä sateesta tai vesilammikoista, joihin astuessa vesi hulahti hänen kenkiensä sisään. Miten se oli mahdollista pitkävartisten, vedenkestävien saappaiden kanssa, sitä Arthur ei osannut sanoa. Ehkä kengissä oli reiät. Täytyisi varmaan viedä ne suutarille korjattavaksi, kunhan muistaisi...

Arthur kuuli edestään riitelyn ääniä. Kävellessään lähemmäksi Arthur tunnisti puhujat Alfrediksi ja Nataliaksi, Ivanin vaaleahiuksiseksi pikkusiskoksi. Päästessään tarpeeksi lähelle nähdäkseen kaukana häämöttävän kaksikon katulyhdyn alla, Arthur pysähtyi. Hän oli näköetäisyydellä, mutta sen verran kaukana, ettei häntä huomaisi varjoista. Ja hyvä niin. Arthur seurasi kaksikon huutoa ja puhetulvaa. Kumpikin osapuoli näytti ärtyneeltä. Arthur kallisti päätään. Oliko se vain sateen aiheuttama illuusio, vai itkivätkö he?

"...ymmärrä yhtään mitään..."  
>"...älä väitä..."<br>"...itsekeskeinen hölösuu..."  
>"...veitsenheiluttaja..."<br>"...luuletko olevasi tärkeäkin..."

Arthur kuuli vain pätkiä kovaäänisestä keskustelusta, ja seurasi tapahtumia tarkkaan. Kumpikin lateli asiaa haukkumanimien joukosta, ja Arthur hymähti itsekseen tilanteen ristiriitaisuudelle. Kaksi niin erilaista ihmistä, joista oli tullut jonkin asteiset ystävykset, riiteli sateessa haukkuen toisiaan, ja toisen riidan osapuolen kasvattaja vakoili heitä talon varjoista.

Se tapahtui äkkiä, aivan liian äkkiä, jotta kukaan olisi ehtinyt tehdä mitään. Natalia vetäisi hameensa helman alta pitkän veitsen ja iski sen Alfredin rintaan räsäyttäen samalla suuren palan irti amerikkalaisen kristallisydämestä. Hetken kaikki vain seisoivat siinä, sitten Natalia vetäisi veitsensä irti, ja juoksi mekon helma sekä hiukset klassisesti heilahdellen sateen halki pimeyteen. Alfred kaatui ensin polvilleen, ja siitä kyljelleen maahan. Veri valui ja värjäsi maassa lojuvan veden punaiseksi sateen levittäessä väriä yhä laajemmalle alueelle.

Arthur seisoi lamaantuneena paikoillaan. Hän olisi halunnut liikkua, muttei saanut jalkoihinsa eloa. Hän oli shokissa. Lopulta Arthur sai otettua muutaman kankean askeleen, ja hiivittyä lopulta Alfredin vierelle. Arthur katsoi nuorukaista, ja kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen. Alfred makasi liikkumattomana maassa, veri tahri hänen ruskean nahkatakkinsa hihat ja vaaleat hiukset, siniset silmät olivat sulkeutuneet iäksi rikkoutuneiden lasien takana. Alfredin sydän makasi rikkinäisenä maassa, yrittäen yhä sinnikkäästi hohtaa oranssinpunertavaa valoaan pimeälle kadulle. Mutta turhaan, sillä Alfred oli nyt kuollut.

"_Kuolleiden sydämet eivät mene rikki, vaan ne saattavat päätyä ehjinä ja kauniina hohtavina tähtinä hautaan. Mutta jos sydän särkyy kokonaan, se putoaa pois."_

Arthur puri huultaan ja rojahti polvilleen märälle asvaltille. Hän ei välittänyt kivusta tai polvien kohdalta läpi kastuvista housuista. Hän itki. Arthur itki ensimmäistä kertaa moneen vuoteen, ja se sattui. Ajatus Alfredin menettämisestä sattui. Arthur vapisi, hän tuskin näki Alfredin elotonta ruumista enää kyynelistä sumeilla silmillään.

"_Kuolleiden sydämet eivät mene rikki..."_

Alfred oli poissa. Alfred, jonka hän oli kasvattanut kuin oman poikansa tai veljensä.

"_Jos sydän särkyy kokonaan, se putoaa pois."_

Alfredin sydän oli rikki. Natalia oli rikkonut sen. Vaikka kristallisydäntä ei voinut rikkoa konkreettisin esinein, naisen veitsen isku oli särkenyt Alfredin sydämen.

"_...se putoaa pois."_

Alfred ei saisi sydäntään hautaan. Se jäisi tuohon jalkakäytävälle, hajoaisi ajan myötä ja muuttuisi osaksi tämän maailman kodittomia tunteita.

"_...sydän särkyy..."_

Arthur huusi. Hänen sydäntään särki, hän tunsi sen ja se sattui, kuin tuhat naulaa olisi pistänyt samaan aikaan hänen kristallisydäntään, ja sata terävää kynttä raapinut sydämen pintaa samaan aikaan. Arthur huusi niin kovaa, ettei enää kuullut omaa ääntään, kyyneleet sumensivat hänen näkönsä ja tuska mielensä.

Arthurin sydän ei enää kestänyt, vaan halkesi. Eikä siihen tullut vain pientä säröä, vaan se halkesi siististi kahtia ja putosi pois hänen rinnastaan. Osuessaan asvalttiin se hajosi vielä kerran, ollen nyt kolmessa erikokoisessa, pahasti säröilleessä palassa maassa.

Arthur ei tiennyt kuinka kauan aikaa kului. Hän vain huusi tuskaansa, kaatui jossain vaiheessa maahan ja käpertyi huomaamattaan palloksi. Hänen rintaansa pisteli, tuntui kuin siihen olisi tullut konkreettinen arpi kristallisydämen särkymisestä. Arthur huusi vielä silloinkin, kun poliisi ja ambulanssi saapuivat, ja inisi silloinkin vielä, kun Francis laskeutui hänen viereensä rauhoittelemaan häntä. Francis silitti ystävänsä vaaleita hiuksia, muutaman pienen kyyneleen valuessa hänen omillekin poskilleen ja pudoten siitä alas hänen kädelleen. Yksi putosi Arthurin poskelle ja valui siitä alas, mutta mies ei välittänyt. Hän ei tuntenut enää muuta kuin kipua ja tuskaa, ja pian hän turtui niin, ettei tuntenut enää niitäkään. Francis keräsi jalkakäytävältä talteen kaksi sydäntä, jotka hän asetti siististi samettivuorelliseen rasiaan. Siellä ne pysyisivät tallessa ja hyväkuntoisina, Alfredin sydämen voisi viedä tämän haudalle jonain päivänä. Ja Arthurin sydän... Francis päätti korjata sen ja asettaa takaisin brittimiehen rintaan. Vielä jonakin päivänä Arthur saisi taas tuntea, jonakin päivänä Arthur saisi jälleen elää.

Se oli Franciksen lupaus.


	3. Kullan hohto

**Chapter 2: **Kullan hohto

Lili harjasi lyhyitä hiuksiaan suuren peilipöytänsä edessä. Aamuaurinko valaisi huoneen kauttaaltaan ja Lili katseli hymyillen peilin kautta huonettaan. Hän laski harjan pöydälle ja ryhtyi solmimaan hiuksiinsa kauniin sinistä silkkinauhaa, jonka Vash oli hänelle ostanut. Saatuaan rusetin pysymään hiuksissaan Lili lähti hypellen kohti alakertaa, missä Vash laittoi heille aamiaista.

Istuessaan veljeään vastapäätä Lili nakerteli leipäänsä ja katseli veljeään. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti, hän ei nähnyt Vashin sydäntä. Se oli aina ihmetyttänyt Liliä; tyttö kykeni näkemään kaikkien muiden sydämet paitsi veljensä.

"Mitä sinä katselet?" Vashin ääni havahdutti Lilin mietteistään. Tyttö kohotti katseensa, mutta kohdatessaan Vashinvihreiden silmien katseen hän lehahti punaiseksi ja kääntäen katseensa ulos ikkunasta hän sopersi: "En mitään."

Vash kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi aamiaisensa syömistä. Lili vilkaisi häntä varovasti sivusilmällä ja haukkasi varovasti palan leivästään. Vash ei kyennyt näkemään kristallisydämiä. Roderich oli kertonut sen erään kerran, kun he olivat tavanneet kaupungilla.

"_Roderich?"  
>"Niin, Lili?"<br>"Näkeekö Vash ihmisten sydämet?"  
>Roderich katseli hetken vaitonaisena kauempana vihanneksia tutkailevaa lyhyttä sveitsiläistä ja puisteli sitten päätään.<br>"Ei", hän vastasi vielä ääneen. "Ei hän näe niitä."  
>Lili käänsi katseensa veljeensä, joka vilkaisi kaksikkoa sivusilmällä ja nyrpisti nenäänsä.<br>"Lili!" Vash huikkasi. "Älä veljeile sen miehen kanssa!"  
>"Hyvä on, isoveli", Lili vastasi kuuliaisesti ja juoksi veljensä luo.<em>

Myöhemmin iltapäivällä Vash lähti vajaan hakkaamaan halkoja, jotta he saisivat illalla takan päälle ja Lili meni siksi aikaa pihakeinuun lukemaan kirjaa, joka hänellä oli jäänyt edellisiltana kesken. Aurinko heijasteli Lilin sydämen punaisia ja sinisiä sävyjä kirjan sivuille ja sai tytön toisinaan unohtamaan kirjansa ja keskittymään kauniisiin laikkuihin valkealla paperilla.

Lili kohotti päätään kuullessaan kavioiden kopsetta. Joku ratsasti hevosella taloa kohti. Lili katseli ympärilleen, muttei nähnyt ketään missään.

Samassa talon toiselta puolelta kuului hevosen hirnahdus ja Vashin huuto: "Mitä..?", eikä Lili ehtinyt kuin hypähtää seisomaan, kun talon nurkan takaa ratsasti esiin musta hevonen selässään mustaan viittaan ja haarniskaan sonnustautunut mies. Lili pudotti kirjansa ja kysyi ääni värähtäen: "Kuka sinä olet?"

Mies hevosen selässä käänsi hupun peittämät kasvonsa tyttöön päin ja virnisti ilkikurisesti. Lili säpsähti nähdessään miehen hymyn ja otti varovaisen askeleen taaksepäin. Kuullessaan veljensä huutavan hän kuitenkin käänsi katseensa pois ratsumiehestä ja henkäisi: "Vash!"

Tummaan viittaan pukeutunut mies remahti kolkkoon nauruun ja totesi vahingoniloisesti: "Ystäväni pitävät hieman hauskaa veljesi kanssa. Sääli vain, ettet taida nähdä häntä enää."

"Ei", Lili henkäisi ja vei kädet suulleen. "Ei, mitä he tekevät hänelle?"

"Leikkivät vain, eivät sen kummempaa", mies naurahti. "Nousepa nyt kiltisti ratsuni selkään, niin veljesikin selviää vähemmällä."

"En", Lili sanoi puistellen hitaasti päätään ja ottaen epäröiviä askelia taaksepäin.

"Älä ole hölmö", mies tuhahti, mutta Lili vain puisteli kovemmin päätään, kääntyi sitten ympäri ja lähti juoksemaan toista kautta takapihalle, missä halkovaja oli. Mustakaapuinen mies ratsasti hänet kuitenkin nopeasti kiini ja esti tytön etenemisen asettuen hevosineen poikkiteloin tämän eteen. Lili kiljaisi ja perääntyi muutaman askeleen. Mies veti miekan esiin tupestaan.

"Älä ole typerä", mies sanoi ja osoitti Liliä miekallaan. "Haluaisin viedä sinut yhtenä kappaleena, mutta jollet suostu yhteistyöhön, minun täytyy kai hieman viiltää noita kauniita kasvojasi."

"Ei!" Lili huusi miekan terän lähestyessä uhkaavasti hänen poskeaan. Vajan suunnalta kuului huutoa ja Lili alkoi hätääntyä. "Ei! Vash! VASH!"

"Turhaan huudat", mies naurahti. "Ei hän kuitenkaan tule apuun. Ja nyt, tyttöseni, sinä nouset kiltisti tähän ratsuni selkään."

Lili tuijotti kirjaimellisesti kauhusta kankeana mustan hupun verhoamia kasvoja ja pienet kyyneleet hiipivät hänen silmäkulmiinsa. Samassa kuitenkin mies karjahti kivusta, pudotti miekkansa ja yritti rauhoitella pillastunutta hevostaan, joka sätki ja hirnui liikkuen samalla taaksepäin.

"Vain kuolleen ruumiini yli!"

"Vash!" Lili henkäisi päästessään tilanteen tasalle. Vash seisoi hänen edessään kilpenä, kirves vasemmassa kädessään, mulkoillen uhmakkaasti ratsuaan rauhoittelevaa miestä. Lili ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Kirveen terästä tippui verta, samoin kuin hevosmiehen kädestä. Myös Vashin oikeasta kädestä tippuili punaisia pisaroita huolella hoidetulle nurmelle ja veri oli tahrinut miehen takin hihan. Mutta Lili huomasi jotain muutakin kuin haavoittuneen käden.

Vashin rinnassa hohti kultainen sydän!

"Vash", mustakaapuinen mies ärähti saadessaan hevosensa aisoihin. "Kas, et olekaan aivan niin heikko kuin kuvittelin. Taisin aliarvioida sinut."

"Niin taisit tehdä", Vash ärisi ja paransi otettaan kirveestä. "Ratsuritareiden aika on ohi. Sinuna ratsastaisin pois niin kauan kuin se on vielä mahdollista."

"Hmph", mies tuhahti ja mittaili Vashia katseellaan. Hän mutisi jotain Vashin pituudesta ja kannusti sitten hevosensa laukkaan kadoten nopeasti puiden lomaan. Pian kavioiden kopinakin lakkasi kuulumasta ja hiljaisuus palasi sisarusten kotipihaan.

Vash kääntyi ympäri ja Lili tuijotti häntä. Vasta nyt hän näki veljensä kunnolla. Tämän käsi vuoti pahasti verta ja poskeakin halkoi punainen viilto, josta verinen vana liukui alas leualle ja putoili siitä pisaroina miehen takille. Nähdessään Lilin olevan kunnossa Vashin olemus rentoutui ja hän melkein hymyili siskolleen. Vash pudotti kirveen maahan ja halasi siskoaan.

"Onneksi olet kunnossa", hän henkäisi. Lili ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Kyyneleet kihosivat hänen kirkkaanvihreisiin silmiinsä ja Lili halasi veljeään iloisena siitä, että tämä oli yhä yhtenä kappaleena.

"Tule", Vash sanoi ja silitti Lilin hiuksia. "Mennään sisään."

Lili nyökkäsi ja seurasi veljeään takaovesta sisälle heidän kotiinsa.

Myöhemmin istuessaan olohuoneessa sitomassa veljensä haavoja Lili muisti jotain.

"Vash", hän sanoi arasti. Mies vilkaisi siskoaan osoittaen kuuntelevansa.

"Minä näin tänään sydämesi."

Vash tuijotti hetken ilmeettömänä Liliä ja kallisti sitten päätään. Lili solmi siteen paikoilleen Vashin käteen ja jäi sitten istumaan sohvalle tämän viereen. Vash koskerri varovasti laastaria poskessaan ja tuijotti mietteliään näköisenä tyhjyyteen.

"Vash?" Lili kysyi ja mies käänsi nopeasti katseensa Liliin.

"Näetkö sinä kristallisydämiä, Vash?" Lili kysyi peläten vastausta. Vash tuijotti hetken siskoaan ja sanoi sitten lyhyesti: "En."

"Et siis tiedä, miltä sydämesi näyttää?" Lili varmisti. Vash puisteli päätään. Lili puraisi huultaan ja sanoi sitten hymyillen: "Tiedätkö mitä? Se on todella kaunis. Kullan värinen."

Vash nyökkäsi mietteliäänä ja nousi sitten seisomaan.

"Menen laittamaan ruokaa", hän sanoi ja käveli keittiöön. Lili jäi istumaan sohvalle kuunnellen keittiöstä kaikuvaa kolinaa.

Ulkona oli alkanut sataa. Lili katseli ikkunaan hakkaavia pisaroita hiljaa ja nousi sitten hitaasti seisomaan. Hän käveli takan luokse, polvistui ja ryhtyi kasaamaan halkoja takkaan. Saatuaan aikaan kelvollisen näköisen pinon hän tunki hieman sanomalehtiä ja kaarnaa puiden väliin ja kurotti sitten ottamaan tulitikut takanreunukselta. Hän sai tulen syttymään kahdella tikulla ja itseensä tyytyväisenä Lili nousi ylös ja käveli takaisin sohvalle. Vash kattoi olohuoneeseen heille astiat ja hetken kuluttua sisarukset istuutuivat hämärän ruokapöydän ääreen syömään päivällistään. Tulen kajossa Lili vilkuili veljeään ja hymyili välillä itsekseen. Vashin sydän oli todella kaunis. Se oli kullansävyinen ja hieman kulmikas, kuin hiomaton kristalli. Lili ei nähnyt siinä ainuttakaan naarmua tai tummentumaa, vain tasaisen värisen pinnan.

Sen sydämen hohde valaisi Lilin mieltä ja sai hänet hymyilemään vielä kauan sen päivän jälkeenkin.


	4. Punasilmäinen sydäntennäkijä

**Chapter 3: **Punasilmäinen sydäntennäkijä

Gilbert Weillschmidt asteli sisään kahvilaan kuin omistaisi koko maailman; retein askelin, saappaiden kannat kopsahdellen puista lattiaa vasten ja kasvoillaan se sama iänikuinen, hieman pirullinen virnistys. Hän istahti, tai oikeastaan rojahti istumaan erääseen reunapöytään, jossa häntä odottivat Bad Friends Trioksi kutsutun kolmikon kaksi muuta osapuolta; espanjalainen Antonio Carriedo sekä ranskalainen Francis Bonnefoy. Kumpikin käänsi katseensa platinanvaaleat hiukset omistavaan mieheen tämän saapuessa.

"Hei, Gil", Antonio tervehti hymyillen ystävällisesti vasta saapuneelle miehelle. Franciskin lausui tervehdyksensä hymyillen, joskin omalla suloisen viekkaalla tavallaan. Gilbert vastasi heille mahtipontisesti "Huomenta!" ja pyysi sitten tarjoilijaa tuomaan hänelle ison kupillisen chilikaakaota, sillä kahvilasta ei saanut kaljaa.

"Francis, onko sydämeesi tullut särö?" Antonio kysyi kummastuneena katsoessaan ystävänsä rintaa. Francis vilkaisi alaspäin ja kohotti aavistuksen kulmiaan.

"Siltä vaikuttaisi", hän myönsi ja kallisti päätään. Gilbert mulkoili ystäviään hiukan, ja tarttui tarjoilijan tuomaan kaakaokuppiin saadakseen jotain tekemistä itselleen. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt ihmisten kristallisydämiä, ja se harmitti häntä kovasti, vaikkei albiinomies sitä myöntänytkään. Hän olisi halunnut nähdä sydämet, olivatko ne oikeasti niin upea näky kuin Antonio ja Francis ja Elizaveta sanoivat.

Gilbert otti suuren kulauksen kaakaostaan ja laski mukinsa kopsahtaen pöytää vasten. Hänen suunsa oli kuin tulessa kuuman kaakaon ja chilin yhteisvaikutuksesta.

"Tarjoilija! Lasi vettä ja heti!" Gilbert kähisi kovaäänisesti, ja sai monet kahvilan asiakkaista mulkoilemaan itseään pahasti.

"Gil", Francis huokaisi. "Voisit olla hieman ystävällisempi tarjoilijoita kohtaan, _mon ami_. Ei ole kohteliasta huudella tuosta vain ympäri kahvilaa mitä haluaa, saatikka noin röyhkeällä tavalla..."

"Miten niin röyhkeällä?" Gilbert tuhahti. "Mitä minun olisi pitänyt sitten tehdä, nöyristellä hänen edessään kuin pahainen lapsi? Ei ikinä!"

"En tarkoittanut sitä", Francis huokaisi nojaten otsallaan toista kättään vasten. "Pelkkä 'kiitos' riittää."

"Pah", Gilbert nyrpisti nenäänsä ja otti tarjoilijan ojentaman vesilasin vastaan hörpätäkseen siitä heti kunnon kulauksen.

"Sinä olet aivan mahdoton, Gilbert", Francis totesi, pystymättä kuitenkaan peittelemään huulilleen karannutta hymyä. Gilbert näki sen ja virnisti leveästi.

"Mahdoton ja mahtava", hän julisti ylpeänä ja siirtyi taas juomaan tulista kaakaotaan. Antonio seurasi kaksikon keskustelua hymyillen aurinkoisesti, ja naurahtaen Gilbertin viimeiselle kommentille.

"Totta kai sinä olet", espanjalainen hihkaisi. "Ja juuri siksi me sinusta pidämmekin!"

Gilbert virnisti jälleen, ja sai toiset kaksi nauramaan kaakaon jättämille ruskeille "viiksille", jotka koristivat miehen suunpieliä. Gilbert nauroi itsekin nähdessään kuvajaisensa kahvilan ikkunasta, ja pian koko trio istui vakiopöydässään kahvilassa nauramassa Gilbertin kaakaoviiksille, jotka saivat pian seuraa, kun Antonio ja Francis maistoivat miehen juomaa tämän suuresta kupista.

Samana iltana Gilbert istui kotinsa sohvalla ja seikkaili kanavalta toiselle. Televisiosta ei tullut mitään mielenkiintoista, vaikka kello oli yksitoista. Lopulta Gilbert huokaisi turhautuneena ja sammutti television. Istuttuaan hetken paikoillaan suu mutrussa mies nousi ylös ja talsi jääkaapille, avasi sen, vilkaisi sisään ja paiskasi oven sitten takaisin kiinni.

"Eikö tässä halvatun talossa ole edes mitään syötävää?" hän kajautti voimakkaalla äänellä, jonka jälkeen hiljaisuus tuntui suorastaan soivan tyhjässä kaksiossa. Gilbert huokaisi jälleen ja lysähti sohvan kaiteen ylitse makaamaan sohvalle, toinen jalka roikkuen kaiteen ylitse. Mies tuijotteli kohti kattoa ja hymisi hiljaa mielessään soivaa kappaletta.

"Voi valtioneuvoston kevätfestivaali", Gilbert ärähti ja ponkaisi ketterästi sohvan kaiteen yli jaloilleen. Hän marssi eteiseen, repi mustat saappaat jalkaansa, heitti takin ylleen ja lähti asunnosta kovaäänisen pamauksen saattelemana, kun ovi hänen takanaan läjähti kiinni. Gilbert tömisteli raput alas ja pelmahti ulos kadulle. Vasta siinä vaiheessa hän pysähtyi sulkemaan takistaan roikkuvan vyön ja miettimään, mihin oli ylipäätään menossa. Ludvig ei varmaankaan huolisi häntä kotiin tähän aikaan yöstä. Antoniokin oli luultavasti jo nukkumassa, ja Francis tuskin oli edes kotonaan. Gilbert haroi hetken hiuksiaan ja suuntasi sitten askeleensa kohti parin korttelin päässä sijaitsevaa pientä lähikauppaa, joka oli auki puoleenyöhön asti. Hän seisoskeli hetken kaupan valmisruokahyllyn edessä mietteliäänä, nappasi lopulta sattumanvaraisesti paketin käteensä, haki vielä pari olutta mukaansa ja käveli kassalle maksamaan ostoksensa.

Astuessaan ulos kaupasta Gilbert seisahtui hetkeksi ja vilkaisi tähtitaivasta. Mies virnisti tuikkiville pikku pisteille tummalla taustalla ja muisteli kerran kuulemaansa nerokasta lausahdusta. Gilbert veti syvään henkeä ja sulki silmänsä muistellakseen sitä iltaa. Siitä oli jo vuosia, kun Roderich oli kertonut sen hänelle.

"_Näetkö nuo tähdet, Gil?" Roderich kysyi. Gilbert nyökkäsi katse korkealla päänsä yläpuolella.  
>"Pystytkö laskemaan, kuinka monta niitä on?" Roderich kysyi seuraavaksi, violettien silmien katse uteliaasti Gilbertissä, jonka katse halkoi taivaankantta puolelta toiselle.<br>"En", albiinopoika totesi lopulta ja mutristi hieman harmistuneena huuliaan. Roderich naurahti. "En minäkään", hän totesi ja käänsi katseensa taivaalle. Pojat tuijottivat hetken ajan hiljaisina taivaalle, kunnes Roderich sanoi: "Kaipaatko sinä koskaan ketään?"  
>Gilbert vilkaisi Roderichia ja käänsi sitten taas mietteliään katseensa ylöspäin.<br>"En", hän tokaisi lopulta. Roderich hymähti, ja sanoi: "Minä tiedän keinon, jolla kaipauksen tunnetta saa lievitettyä."  
>"No?"Gilbert kysyi nopeasti ja käänsi katseensa Roderichiin. Itävaltalainen käänsi katseensa Gilbertiin ja totesi kiusoittelevasti: "Sinunhan ei pitänyt kaivata ketään."<br>"Ei se sitä tarkoita, etten haluaisi tietää", Gilbert puolustautui punehtuen. Roderich naurahti ja kävi selinmakuulle puiselle terassille.  
>"Katso tähtiä", hän sanoi ja Gilbert käänsi taas katseensa ylöspäin. "Ajattele ihmisiä, joita kaipaat ja nimeä jokaiselle oma tähti. Silloin näet heidät kaikki ja tiedät, ettet ole yksin."<em>

Pian tuon jälkeen Roderichin isä kuoli, ja poika muutti äitinsä kanssa toiselle paikkakunnalle. Ja kun Gilbert tapasi Roderichin vuosia myöhemmin, tämä oli muuttunut täysin. Gilbert ja Roderich eivät tulleet enää juurikaan toimeen keskenään, mistä syystä Gilbert ei voinut sietää sitä, että Elizaveta vietti aikaansa mainitun itävaltalaismiehen kanssa.

Kuullessaan korviariipivän kiljahduksen Gilbert kirskautti hampaitaan ja avasi silmänsä. Hän kuunteli tarkasti yön hiljaisuutta ja lähti sitten kulkemaan yötä halkovien äänten suuntaan. Ensin hän kulki hitaasti kävellen, mutta kuullessaan uuden huudon hän tihensi askeliaan ja lähti lopulta juoksemaan ääniä kohti.

Kääntyessään kadunkulmasta Gilbert seisahtui paikoilleen jääden tuijottamaan kolmea kadulla olevaa henkilöä. Punatiilisen seinän vieressä makasi Roderich selvästi vahingoittuneena; hänen laseissaan oli särö, yleensä niin siististi suitut hiukset olivat pörröllään kasvoilla ja miehen ilme huokui tuskaa ja vihaa. Parin metrin päässä Roderichista seisoi pitkä, tummahiuksinen mies naamio kasvoillaan. Mies piteli kiinni rajusti pyristelevän Elizavetan ranteesta. Elizaveta yritti riuhtoa kättään irti ja potkaista miestä, mutta tämä vain väisti pienellä liikkeellä kohti tulleen jalan ja löi Elizavetaa poskelle niin, että tämä huudahti kivusta ja menetti tasapainonsa horjahtaen puoliksi toisen polvensa, puoliksi miehen käden varaan. Viha kuohahti Gilbertin sisällä ja tämä huudahti lujalla äänellä: "Päästä irti hänestä, Sadiq!"

Kaikki kolme käänsivät katseensa Gilbertiin. Albiino näki Elizavetan silmäkulmissa pienet kyyneleet, jotka tämä pyyhkäisi rivakasti pois kohdatessaan Gilbertin katseen. Roderich kuiskasi: "Gil..." ja Sadiq virnisti nähdessään tulijan.

"Kas", Sadiq sanoi hyytävällä äänellä ja laski kätensä alas irroittamatta kuitenkaan otettaan Elizavetan ranteesta. "Gilbert... Tulitko seuraamaan näytöstä?"

"Ei!" Roderich huudahti ja yritti ponkaista seisomaan, mutta äännähti sitten kivuliaan kuuloisesti ja vajosi takaisin asvaltille. Sadiq naurahti miehen epätoivoiselle katseelle, ja käänsi sitten kasvonsa takaisin Gilbertiä kohden.

"Elizaveta tässä on minulle henkensä velkaa", Sadiq totesi kylmän rauhallisesti ja Gilbert uskoi erottaneensa miehen silmien välähdyksen maskin tummissa silmänaukoissa. Hän kirskautti hampaitaan ja sen kummempia miettimättä pudotti ostoskassinsa ja karkasi Sadiqin kimppuun. Juostessaan hän oli erottavinaan pienen, vaalenpunertavan häivähdyksen Elizavetan rinnassa, muttei ajatellut sitä sen enenpää tarttuessaan Sadiqin kurkusta kiinni. Turkkilainen hymähti huvittuneena, irroitti otteensa Elizavetasta ja siirsi kätensä Gilbertin ranteen kohdalle nykäisten sitten tämän kättä irti kurkustaan sen verran, että kykeni puhumaan.

"Nuorta rakkauttako?" hän totesi pilkallisen kysyvästi, naurahti sitten kolkosti ja tokaisi vahingoniloisesti: "Katso Roderich, sinulla on kilpailija. Elizaveta taitaa olla vähän turhankin haluttu nainen... onko sinulla jotain sanottavaa, Roderich?"

Roderich ei sanonut mitään. Hänen ja Gilbertin katseet kohtasivat hetkeksi, kun Sadiq kiersi toisen kätensä albiinon kaulan ympärille ja puristi tiukasti.

"Minä voin hoitaa asian pois päiväjärjestyksestä", hän totesi kylmästi ja kiristi otettaan. Gilbert korahti ja käänsi kivusta irvistäen kasvonsa Sadiqiin päin. Miehen maskin takana kiiluivat julman voitonriemuiset silmät tämän sanoessa: "Elizaveta saa jäädä henkiin. Gilbert on tuhat kertaa arvokkaampi... ja aiheuttaa kipua useammalle henkilölle. Pidä saastainen henkesi, minä saatan tämän pirulaisen manan majoille."

"Gil!" Elizaveta kiljahti jostain takaa, ja Roderichkin kuiskasi miehen nimen. Gilbert vilkaisi heitä kumpaakin, käänsi sitten kasvonsa takaisin Sadiqiin ja yhteen liitettyjen hampaidensa välistä hän sihahti: "Tapa minut, Sadiq... mutta tiedä, että minä... elän... ikuisesti niiden ihmisten sydämissä, jotka minua rakastavat!"

Sadiq remahti nauruun, niin pilkalliseen ja kolkkoon, että se sai Elizavetan ja Roderichin niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn. Tavallisestikin kalpea Gilbert kalpeni koko ajan entisestään ja hänen kasvonsa alkoivat pikkuhiljaa sinertää miehen yrittäessä haukkoa happea Sadiqin kuristusotteesta huolimatta.

"Kaunis ajatus, Gilbert", Sadiq naurahti, "mutta tuo tuskin lohduttaa ystäviäsi, kun makaat mullan alla!"

"Sadiq!"

Huuto sai miehen kääntämään päätään, ja muutkin kadulla makaavat käänsivät katseensa äänen suuntaan. Jopa Gilbert raotti väkisinkin silmiään nähdäkseen, kuka oli saapunut. Vajaat kymmenen metriä kauempana, katulampun alla, seisoi Heracles kissa olallaan, tuijottaen tapahtumia vakavana.

"Herrie", Sadiq sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, eikä kukaan ollut uskoa korviaan. Herrie? Oliko Sadiq antanut Heraclesille lempinimen? Jollei Gilbert olisi taistellut paraikaa hengestään, hän olisi nauranut nimelle. Juuri nyt häneltä ei tosin riittänyt happea nauramaan kaksikolle.

"Älä kutsu minua tuolla nimellä!" Heracles sähähti. Hän toi mieleen vihaisen kissan seisoessaan kauempana mulkoilemassa Sadiqia.

"Päästä irti hänestä", Heracles käski. Kaksikon välinen jännite oli kuin veitsellä leikattavan tiheä.

"Mitä jos en päästä?" Sadiq kysyi ja tiukseni vielä otettaan Gilbertin kurkusta. Nyt miehen oli pakko sulkea silmänsä ja yrittää tosissaan repiä miehen sormia irti kaksin käsin. Ei tarvittaisi kuin pieni hetki, ja häneltä lähtisi taju.

"Tiedät kyllä", Heraclesin ääni oli hyytävän kylmä. "Irroita otteesi, Sadiq, tai tämä on viimeinen kerta, kun näet minut."

Gilbert tunsi, kuinka hänen hengitystiensä vapautuivat taas ja raikas yöilma täytti hänen keuhkonsa. Helpottuneena Gilbert vajosi polvilleen maahan ja hieman vielä köhien hän katsahti Sadiqiin, joka sulki Heraclesin nopeaan syleilyyn ja katosi sitten ruskeahiuksisen nuorukaisen kanssa pimeyteen. Gilbert yskähti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin kostealla asvaltilla. Hän ei ollut varma oliko nähnyt oikein, mutta hänestä näytti siltä, kuin noiden kahden miehen rinnassa olisi ollut pienet, hohtavat kristalliset sydämet, jotka koskettivat toisiaan ja välähtivät heidän halatessaan.

Gilbert kääntyi ympäri ja katsahti kaulaansa hieroen toisiin kahteen. Elizaveta oli polvillaan Roderichin vieressä ja auttoi tätä istumaan. Roderich vilkaisi Gilbertiin, mutta irvisti sitten tuskasta yrittäessään nousta Elizavetan avustuksella seisomaan.

"Minä soitan ambulanssin", Elizaveta huokaisi ja kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin. Roderich nojasi tiiliseinään ja hengitti tuskaisasti. Gilbert vain tuijotti kaksikkoa kykenemättä sanomaan mitään.

Gilbert näki heidän sydämensä. Hän oli samanaikaisesti ilahtunut, kauhistunut ja hämmentynyt tästä yllättäisestä kyvystä. Hän ei tiennyt, olisiko sittenkään halunnut nähdä kristallisydämiä. Elizavetan sydän oli kaunis, tasaisen sileä, muistojen muovaama vaaleanpunainen meripihkahelmi. Mutta Roderichin sydän... se oli violettiin taittuva, kauniin värinen, mutta siihen oli ilmestynyt muutamia säröjä, joista yksi hohti lähes valkoisena, kuin tuore haava.

Ambulanssi saapui ja Roderich kannettiin paareilla autoon. Elizaveta käveli omin jaloin perässä, mutta Gilbert ei suostunut tulemaan mukaan. Hetken kädenväännön jälkeen ensihoitajat suostuivat lopulta tarkastamaan Gilbertin pikaisesti ja päästämään miehen sitten menemään.

Gilbert ei ottanut ostoskassiaan mukaan. Hän kulki puolijuoksua kotiinsa, hengästyen nopeasti ja pakottaen sitten itsensä liikkumaan. Lopulta Gilbert pääsi sisälle asuntoonsa ja raskaasti huohottaen mies raahautui eteisen peilin eteen tuijottamaan kuvajaistaan.

Kyllä. Hänenkin rinnassaan hehkui sydän. Gilbert vajosi lattialle peilin eteen ja tuijotti sydäntään tyrmistyneenä. Sydän oli pohjaväriltään jotain hämyisen aamutaivaan sinen sävyä, mutta sitä peittivät niin monet tumman siniset, violetit ja jopa lähes mustat laikut sekä naarmut, viillot ja murtumat, ettei alkuperäinen väri ollut ensimmäinen asia, johon sydämessä kiinnitti huomiota. Gilbert voihkaisi ja painoi otsansa peilin viileää pintaa vasten. Mies puri hampaitaan yhteen ja vajosi hitaasti makaamaan eteisen maton päälle. Hän oli aina halunnut nähdä kristallisydämet, mutta nyt, kun hän oli saanut haluamansa kyvyn, hän olisi antanut mitä tahansa, jos olisi kyennyt unohtamaan näkemänsä ja luopumaan kyvystään. Mutta hän ei kyennyt.

Hänestä oli tullut punasilmäinen sydäntennäkijä, albiino, jonka loppuelämä muuttui tuon yhden illan vuoksi.


	5. Mustaan taittuva sydän

**Chapter 4: **Mustaan taittuva sydän

Ivan istui nojatuolissaan tuijotellen takassa leikitteleviä liekkejä. Tulen kajo sai varjot leikkimään hänen sydämensä pinnalla. Sydämeen osuva valo paljasti jokaisen epäkohdan, joka halkoi kristallin sileää pintaa. Ivan kohotti laiskasti kätensä ja siirsi sydäntään niin, että saattoi nähdä sen kunnolla. Mies kallisti päätään ja siveli varovasti sydämensä pintaa seuraillen sydämen suurinta halkeamaa. Ivan ei ollut koskaan nähnyt yhtäkään toista sydämensä kaltaista; vuodet olivat repineet sen alalaitaan lukemattomia pieniä naarmuja, joista pienimmät olivat jo miltei parantuneet ja haalistuneet, ja Ivanin tunteet olivat värjänneet sydämen toisen laidan täysin mustaksi. Sävy kuitenkin vaihtui liukuen kauniisti kohti toista laitaa, joka olikin taas kauniin auringonlaskun värjäämän taivaan sävyinen vaaleanpunainen.

Kuullessaan oven naksahtavan auki takanaan Ivan suoristi ryhtinsä ja painoi vikkelästi sydämensä takaisin rintaansa vasten. Hän loihti kasvoilleen tavallisen hymynsä ja kääntyi katsomaan, kuka ovesta oli astunut sisään.

Ovensuussa seisoi lyhyt, nuori poika vaaleat hiukset kihartuen suloisen pörröisinä kiehkuroina kasvojen ympärille. Pojan siniviolettien silmien katse harhaili huoneessa, käyden vain lyhyesti silloin tällöin Ivanin tummemman violeteissa silmissä. Poika tärisi ovensuussa ja Ivan aisti pelon hänen olemuksessaan. Miehen silmät välähtivät pelottavasti; hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi ihmiset pelkäsivät häntä niin kovasti.

"Niin, Raivis?" Ivan sanoi kysyvästi, peittäen taidokkaasti tunteensa hymynsä taakse. Raivis hätkähti rajusti, ja änkytti puhuessaan.

"R- ruoka on valmista", poika kertoi ja otti pienen askeleen taaksepäin. Ivan nyökkäsi, nousi seisomaan ja lähti seuraamaan hermostunutta Raivista pitkän käytävän päähän ja pariovista sisään ruokasaliin. Salin pöytään oli katettu päivällinen ja lautaset talon seitsemälle asukkaalle. Ivan istuutui paikalleen pöydän päätyyn ja toiset seurasivat esimerkkiä, veljekset Raivis, Eduard ja Toris hermostuneesti toisiaan vilkuillen, Feliks lähinnä kyllästyneesti ja Ivanin siskot Natalia ja Katyusha kohteliaan hiljaisina veljeään totellen. Ivan hymyili katsellessaan tätä suurta ja melko erikoista perhettään, jonka jäsenet söivät ateriansa hiljaisina. Ivan oli tyytyväinen, kun yksikään perheen jäsenistä ei ollut koskaan muuttanut pois, vaikka heillä olikin ollut useita mahdollisuuksia tehdä niin. Miestä ei kiinnostanut, pysyivätkö he hänen luonaan silkasta pelosta vai tahdosta asua Ivanin kanssa. Hänelle oli tärkeintä, että edes baltialaiset veljekset Toris, Eduard ja Raivis eivät olleet lähteneet.

Syötyään Ivan nousi ylös ja palasi takaisin takkahuoneeseen, jossa oli ennen päivällistäkin istunut. Ivan piti tuolistaan. Olihan se vanha, mutta sitäkin pehmeämpi ja korkeine selkänojineen kaunis nojatuolivanhus.

Pian Ivanin jälkeen myös Natalia ja Katyusha poistuivat ruokasalista ja päivällistarpeiden siivoaminen jäi taas nelikon harteille. Tai oikeastaan kolmikon, sillä Feliks käytti suuremman osan aikaa puhumiseen kuin astioiden siivoamiseen tai tiskaamiseen.

"Siis ne ei niinku edes kiittäneet", Feliks valitti istuessaan väärin päin tuolilla keittiössä baltialaisveljesten tiskatessa astioita. Feliks nojaili tuolin selkänojaan ja mutristi huuliaan. Lautasta kuivaava Toris kääntyi nojaamaan keittiön tasoon ja katselemaan vaaleahiuksista ystäväänsä. Feliks kallisti päätään ja katsoi Toriksen sydäntä. Hän, Katyusha ja Ivan olivat talossa ainoat, jotka kykenivät näkemään kristallisydämet. Feliks ei koskaan kyllästynyt katselemaan sydämiä, sillä yksikään niistä ei ollut samanlainen kuin toinen. Esimerkiksi Toriksen sydän oli kauniin tasaisen oranssihtava, kun taas Eduardin sydän oli punertavampi ja kulmikas, ja Raiviksen sydän oli sinivioletti. Feliksin oma sydän oli pinkki ja sen alareuna oli suunnilleen vaalean roosan sävyinen.

"Etteks te niinku oikeesti nää sydämiänne?" Feliks kysyi ja heilutteli jalkojaan takanaan. Raivis ja Eduard vilkaisivat toisiaan ja Toris puisteli päätään.

"Siis niinku tosi masentavaa!" Feliks marisi. "Sydämet on siis niinku tosi mielenkiintosia. Niinku Ivaninki sydän, sehän on yhestä reunasta niinku ihan musta!"

"Musta sydän..." Toris sanoi mietteliäänä.

"Nii!" Feliks nyökkäsi innoissaan saadessaan Toriksen mukaan keskusteluun. "Miksiköhän? Onks se niinku merkki siitä, et se on ollu niinku paha kaikille? Voiks sydän edes olla niinku musta?"

"Kai se voi, jos Ivanin sydän on kerran musta?" Toris totesi järkevästi.

"Mut vaan niinku toisesta reunasta", Feliks selitti liikutellen toista etusormeaan ylös alas. "Onks se niinku joku paholainen? Ku mä en oo nähny niinku kenelläkään muulla mustaa sydämessään."

"Älä manaa", Eduard pyysi ja tönäisi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälleen. Feliks naurahti.

"Pelkäätsä et se niinku kuulis mun puheet?" hän kysyi. "Ei se mitään kuule, se on niinku niin omissa maailmoissaan tuolla takkahuoneessa."

"Silti", Eduard mutisi ja sai Feliksin hiljenemään syvään huokaisten.

Illan pimetessä ja taittuessa lopulta yöhön tuli hiipui takasta jättäen vain punaisena hohtavan hiilloksen jäljelle. Ivan ei liikahtanutkaan paikaltaan. Hän tuijotti puoliavoimin silmin himmenevää valoa tiilisessä tulisijassa ja pohti samaa kuin Feliks aiemmin keittiössä.

Miksi hänen sydämensä reuna oli täysin musta, kun yhdelläkään toisella ei ollut? Kyllähän monilla oli tummia laikkuja sydämessään, mutta täysin mustaa Ivan ei muistanut nähneensä koskaan kenelläkään.

Ei Ivaninkaan sydän ollut alunperin musta. Sydämen reuna oli tummunut Ivanin huomaamattakaan, kunnes hän kerran katsoi sitä ja näki sen tavoittaneen syvän mustan värin. Ivan ei ollut varma, oliko sydän muuttunut sen päivän jälkeen juuri lainkaan. Ei ainakaan niin radikaalisti kuin joskus aikanaan. Ivan huokaisi ja nousi seisomaan. Vaikka mies ei ollutkaan mikään pienikokoinen ja käveli melko nopeasti, hän käveli lähes äänettömästi kokolattiamaton peittämällä käytävällä. Ivan kiipesi ylös toiseen kerrokseen ja avasi oven lukittuun makuuhuoneeseensa. Sulavasti hän astui sisään ja lukitsi oven perässään. Ivan piti oveaan lukittuna pikkusiskonsa Natalian varalta. Hän ei halunnut herätä Natalian kasvot lähempänä omiaan kuin laki sallii.

Sytyttämättä valoja Ivan riisuutui ja käpertyi lämpimään peiton alle hymyillen leveästi itsekseen.

Oli aamu. Huurteinen maa kimmelsi auringon säteiden osuessa siihen puiden lomasta. Ivan ojensi kätensä ja kosketti varovasti jäätyneen auringonkukan terälehteä. Se oli kylmä ja kova, ei sileä tai pehmeä kuten tavallisesti. Ivan kallisti hieman päätään ja nykäisi varovasti yhden terälehden irti kirkkaankeltaisesta kukkasesta. Oli surullista, kuinka talvi tuli niin nopeasti. Ivan ei tänäkään vuonna ehtinyt pelastaa rakkaita kukkiaan yöpakkasilta, kun ne olivat jo kuolleet. Talvi oli masentavaa aikaa. Ivan olisi mielellään asunut jossain ikuisen kesän maassa, jossa hän voisi kasvattaa auringonkukkia ympäri vuoden talonsa ympärillä, eivätkä ne koskaan kuolisi ennen aikojaan.

Yläkerran ikkunassa baltialaisveljekset tarkkailivat Ivania osin huolestuneina, osin hämmentyneinä. Ivan ei hymyillyt. Se pelotti heitä hieman, sillä usein Ivanin vakavuus enteili jostain pahasta tai ikävästä, joka luultavasti ilmenisi Ivanin vihana muita kohtaan – sen he olivat huomanneet.

"Siis niinku miten te jaksatte?" Feliks kysyi istuessaan laiskasti sohvalla huoneen toisella laidalla. "Mä en niinku tajuu, miksette te voi antaa sen niinku olla."

"Mutta Ivan ei näytä omalta itseltään", Raivis sopersi ja nosti tärisevät kätensä leukansa tasalle. "H- hän näyttää surulliselta."

"Siis se näyttää niinku mitä?" Feliks pomppasi ylös ja syöksyi ikkunaan nopeammin kuin veljekset osasivat odottaa. "Totta! Mikähän sitä niinku vaivaa?"

Feliks nojasi kyynärpäitään ikkunalautaan ja kallisti päätään. Ulkona Ivan antoi kätensä viistää jäätyneiden auringonkukkien terälehtiä. Osa niistä irtosi ja putosi maahan, mikä sai Ivanin näyttämään entistäkin surkeammalta. Feliks mietti hetken ja juoksi sitten ulos huoneesta.

"Mihin hän juoksi?" Toris kysyi. Eduard katsahti ovelle, kohautti harteitaan ja käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin ulkona kävelevään Ivaniin. Hetken kuluttua Feliks palasi mukanaan Katyusha, Ivanin vanhempi sisko. Vilkaistuaan veljeään Katyusha kallisti päätään ja sanoi surullisen kuuloisena: "Veljen kukat kuolivat taas. Hän rakastaa auringonkukkia, sillä ne muistuttavat pieniä aurinkoja."

"Eli siis se olis niinku tyytyväinen, jos se sais niinku pitää rehunsa talven yli?" Feliks kysyi ja Katyusha nyökkäsi. Feliks näytti hetken mietteliäältä ja virnisti sitten saadessaan ajatuksen. Toris suhtautui varautuneesti ystävänsä ehdotukseen – tuo ilme ei ikinä luvannut mitään hyvää.

"Meidän täytyy niinku kidnapata se auringonkukkapellolle!" Feliks ehdotti pontevasti. Toris huokaisi. Hän oli arvannut, ettei Feliksin suusta tulisi hyvää ideaa.

"Ei se onnistu", Katyushakin totesi surullisesti. "Eikä se olisi edes oikein, eihän?"

"Ei", Toris myönsi. "Feliks, ei se onnistu."

"Te ootte niinku niin tylsiä", Feliks marisi. "Miksei me voitais edes niinku yrittää?"

"Koska ei se onnistu", Toris huokaisi.

"Kyl se vois toimia", Feliks tokaisi pistävästi. "Jos me niinku pelattaisiin yhteen pussiin, niin Ivan ei ehtis niinku edes reagoida siihen, kun se olis jo pellolla ja olis niinku onnellinen."

"Totta", Eduard myönsi. "Meidän täytyy vain kaikkien kuuden toimia yhdessä."

"Siis niinku mahtavaa!" Feliks kiljaisi. Toris huokaisi, mutta kysyi sen sijaan: "Kuka kysyy Natalialta?"

"Minä voin tehdä sen", Katyusha sanoi ja juoksi ulos hakemaan siskoaan. Feliks virnisti, ja noin kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin Katyusha oli palannut Natalia mukanaan.

"Okei, mitä me siis niinku nyt tehään?" Feliks kysyi innoissaan. Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan, ennen kuin Natalia totesi: "Meidän täytyy saada hänet sidottua, silmät myös. Muuten emme saa häntä mukaamme."

"Ja miten se onnistuu niinku käytännössä?" Feliks uteli. Natalia mulkaisi häntä.

"Helpointa olisi, jos hänet saisi sidottua nukkuessa", hän totesi. "Mutta hänen makuuhuoneensa ovi on aina lukossa. Sinne on mahdotonta tunkeutua huomaamatta."

"Paitsi jos osaa niinku tiirikoida sen lukon auki", Feliks totesi ilkikurisesti ja kaivoi taskustaan kaksi hiuspinniä, joita heilutteli toisten edessä tietäväisen näköisenä.

"Osaatko sinä tiirikoida lukkoja?" Toris kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Siis todellaki osaan", Feliks liversi. "Miten muuten sä niinku luulet mun päässeen aina sun huoneeseen?"

Toris punehtui syvästi ja mutisi jotain sen suuntaista kuin ettei ollut ajatellut asiaa sen tarkemmin. Feliks virnisti ja Natalia nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Hyvä on", hän totesi. "Katyusha, hae narua. Nähdään Ivanin huoneessa."  
>Katyusha teki työtä käskettyä ja Natalian johdolla muut menivät Ivanin huoneen ovelle. Feliksin hääräillessä lukon parissa Natalia kertoi tarkemmat ohjeet.<p>

"Piiloudutaan veljen huoneeseen ja varmistetaan, että ovi menee lukkoon. Kun Ivan menee päiväunilleen ennen lounasta, me iskemme kiinni. Sidomme hänet, peitämme silmät ja kannamme Katyushan autoon. Viemme hänet etelään suurelle auringonkukkapellolle."

Toiset nyökkäsivät ymmärtämisen merkiksi. Feliks sai lukon auki ja saatuaan pätkät narua kaikki kuusi piiloutuivat Ivanin huoneeseen. Natalia varmisti, että ovi oli lukossa ja meni sitten itsekin piiloon huoneeseen.

Ivan asteli portaita ylös huonettaan kohti. Mies pujahti huoneeseensa ja riisumatta ulkovaatteitaan hän rojahti selinmakuulle sängylleen. Ei mennyt kuin hetki, kun hän oli jo nukahtanut.

Natalia astui esiin verhon takaa ja viittoi muitakin tulamaan esiin. Baltialaisveljekset kömpivät pois Ivanin leveän sängyn alta, Feliks astui ulos miehen vaatekaapista ja Katyusha hiipi pois kirjahyllyn takaisesta syvennyksestä, jossa oli piileskellyt. Hiljaa ja hieman hermostuneina kuusikko hiipi Ivanin ympärille ja ennen kuin mies ehti herätä ja reagoida, hänet oli köytetty, silmät sidottu ja häntä kannettiin portaita alas ja ulos talosta.

Autokyyti ei ollut siitä mukavimmasta päästä. Tie oli töyssyinen ja auto hyppi monta tuntia kestävällä matkallaan enemmän kuin oli toivottavaa. Feliks, Toris, Raivis ja Eduard oli laitettu Katyushan avopakettiauton takaosaan sidotun Ivanin kanssa. Mies oli kyllästynyt jo hyvän aikaa sitten rimpuilemaan, sillä kaappaajien solmut olivat pitävät.

Lopulta auto pysähtyi. Neljä nuorukaista nosti Ivanin pystyyn ja siskokset saapuivat heidän luokseen avuksi. Yhdessä he kantoivat hänet pellon laidalle, mistä näki koko keltaisten kukkien meren, joka ulottui aina taivaanrantaan saakka. Natalia otti veitsensä esiin ja toiset pitelivät miehen käsiä, jottei tämä löisi heitä saadessaan ne vapaiksi.

Samaan aikaan, kun Natalia katkaisi veljensä käsiä ja jalkoja kiertäneet narut Katyusha otti siteen pois tämän silmiltä. Toiset väistyivät Ivanin avatessa silmänsä ja baltialaisveljekset tärisivät odottaessaan Ivanin vihaa.

Mutta Ivan ei suuttunut. Mies katseli hetken ympärilleen kuin eksynyt nallekarhu ja puhkesi sitten leveään hymyyn. Aitoon hymyyn, jonka näkeminen lämmitti myös muiden mieliä. Ivan katseli onnessaan edessään aukeavaa auringonkukkapeltoa ja kuin muistamattakaan äskeistä sieppausta hän naurahti heleästi ja riensi keräämään mukaansa mahdollisimman paljon auringonkukkia. Muidenkin mukaan tulleiden oli pakko hymyillä ja todeta, että Ivanin tänne tuominen oli matkan epämukavuuden arvoista.

Sillä Ivanin sydämen ilo riitti lämmittämään kaikkiatalon asukkeja ja katsellessaan pitkävartisia kasveja talossaan sekä Ivan että hänen perheensä tunsi, kuinka Ivanin kristallisydämen voima hehkui kasveista ympärilleen kuin kukat olisivat tosiaan olleet pieniä aurinkoja.

Sen lämmön energia oli suurempaa kuin mustaan taittuvan sydämen ja sen arpien luoma kylmä aura, jota monet usein pelkäsivät ja välttelivät viimeiseen asti.


	6. Pohjoisen värit

**Chapter 5:** Pohjoisen värit

Ulkona raivosi vuosikymmenen pahin lumimyrsky. Viisi nuorta miestä istui olohuoneessa, jonka nurkassa kimmelsi joulun jäljiltä kauniisti koristeltu kuusi. Tuli paloi takassa ja loi valoaan huoneeseen joka puolelle sijoitettujen kynttilöiden tavoin. Pohjoismaalaiset olivat asettuneet huoneeseen kukin tavallaan; Tino leikki lattialla pörröisen, valkoisen Hanatamago-koiran kanssa, Berwald istui vieressä nojaten suureen nojatuoliin, jossa Den lojui huolettomana selaillen pehmeäkantista kirjaa, ja veljekset Ice ja Nor istuivat takan edessä pelaamassa shakkia.

Huoneessa olevista henkilöistä vain kolmella oli kyky nähdä kristallisydämet; Tino, Nor sekä Berwald.

Tino vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Berwaldia, mutta kääntyi kiireesti takaisin Hanatamagoon päin kohdatessaan jäänsinisten silmien katseen. Vasta pari päivää sitten Tino oli opettanut ruotsalaismiehelle kyvyn nähdä kristallisydämet. Tino kosketti lyhyesti, lähes huomaamattomasti sydäntään muistaessaan tuon illan.

_Berwald kohensi lasiensa asentoa ja keskittyi ankarasti. Keskittyminen sai hänet näyttämään tavallista pelottavammalta (jos mahdollista) ja Tino hätkähti.  
>"Minä näen", Berwald sanoi lopulta ja Tinon silmät suurenivat.<br>"Eikö olekin kaunis?" hän kysyi ja hymyili arasti. Berwald nyökkäsi ja ojensi kätensä. Tino ei ehtinyt reagoida, kun Berwald tarttui hänen sydämeensä ja otti sen.  
>"B- berwald", Tino vinkaisi. Hänen rintaansa pisti, kun sydän irtosi rintakehän läheisyydestä. Berwald ei kuullut, nosti vain Tinon sydämen silmiensä tasalle. Sydämessä heijastuivat Suomen lipun värit; sen alaosa oli puhtaan valkoinen, kuin vastasatanut lumi maaseudulla, ja yläosa hehkui taivaansinisen sävyä. Berwald tarkasteli sydäntä. Siinä oli jonkin verran naarmuja, ja sydämen vasen reuna oli tummentunut hieman. Berwald vertasi sitä omaan sydämeensä, joka oli tummansininen lukuunottamatta pientä, keltaista ristiä, joka koristi sydämen reunaa.<em>

"_Berwald!" Tino vinkaisi uudestaan ja sai ruotsalaisen katsomaan itseensä. Tino oli maassa miltei kaksin kerroin ja piteli rintaansa. Miehen kasvoilla häilehti tuska sekä jokin muu tunne, jota Berwald ei kuitenkaan tunnistanut. Tino naurahti pienesti, kivuliaan kuuloisesti ja pyysi pienellä äänellä, hieman änkyttäen: "Saisinko – saisinko sydämeni takaisin, Berwald?"_

_Berwald ojensi sydämen Tinolle, joka asetti sen hellästi takaisin paikalleen painaen sen hetkeksi tiukasti rintakehäänsä vasten. Hetken Tino istui lattialla kuin unessa ja avasi sitten uudelleen silmänsä. Tino hymyili aurinkoisesti ja selitti sitten Berwaldille: "Sydäntä ei saa viedä pois rinnasta. Se sattuu. Sattuu paljon. Jos vie sydämen pois rinnasta, hetkeen ei tunne muuta kuin kipua, mutta kun kipu menee ohi, kaikki tunteet ovat poissa. Tunteet elävät kristallisydämessä ja jos viet sen, viet myös kaikki tunteet sen mukana."_

"_Anteeksi", Berwald lausui ja Tino hätkähti. Hätäisesti hän sanoi, ettei se haitannut, eihän Berwald ollut tiennyt. Ja olihan Tino saanut sydämensä takaisin._

Berwaldin katse kiersi hitaasti huoneessa. Viimeiset pari päivää mies oli kaiken aikansa katsellut ohikulkijoiden sydämiä ja tutkaillut niitä ehtiessään. Nyt hänellä oli aikaa katsella tovereidensa sydämiä.

Denin sydän oli kirkkaanpunainen, mutta sitä halkoi suuri, komea valkea risti, aivan kuten Tanskanlipussakin. Denin sydän vaikutti aluksi virheettömältä, mutta hetken sitä katsottuaan Berwald erotti kuitenkin pieniä arpia ja kolhuja kristallin pinnalla. Berwald käänsi katseensa veljesten kirkkaasti hohtaviin sydämiin.

Norin sydän oli laivastonsininen ja sen tummasta pinnasta oli yhtä hankala erottaa epäkohtia kuin Denin omasta. Icen sydän oli vaalean jäänsininen, vain hädin tuskin sininen eikä valkoinen, lähes läpikuultava. Itse asiassa, kun Berwald oikein keskittyi, hän saattoi huomata, että Icen sydämen sisin osa oli magmaa muistuttavan punainen eikä suinkaan sininen. Myös Norin sydämestä saattoi erottaa muunvärisiä täpliä. Ja jos Verwald näki oikein, yksi täplistä oli Norjanlippu.

"Ääh!" Denin kyllästynyt puuskahdus keskeytti Berwaldin mietteet. "Tämä alkaa olla tylsää. Tehdään jotain hauskaa yhdessä!"

Berwald väisti päätään hieman, kun Den heilautti jalkansa pois tuolin käsinojalta istuakseen normaalisti tuolilla. Saadessaan ryhtinsä suoraksi pystyhiuksinen mies viskasi kirjansa jonnekin taakseen ja sai Norin vilkaisemaan kolahduksen suuntaan ja kohottamaan toista kulmaansa tavalle, jolla Den kohteli kirjojaan.

"Mitä jos pelattaisiin jotain?" Den ehdotti virnistäen. "Vaikkapa pullonpyöritystä?"

"Ei todellakaan", Nor totesi heti vakavana. Den naurahti miehen reaktiolle ja kysyi: "Miksi ei?"

"Koska edellinen kerta päättyi katastrofiin," Berwald sanoi Norin puolesta. Den pyöräytti silmiään ja älähti sitten turhautuneena: "Keksikää sitten itse parempi peli. Jos ei muuta ehdotusta tule, minä haen pullon." Den lysähti taas lojumaan tuolissaan ja virnisti leveästi. Oli helppo arvata, ketä ei haittaisi, vaikkei parempaakaan peliä löytyisi.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Nor ehdotti maailmanvalloituspeliä, jonka Den oli saanut joululahjaksi. Ensin Den parahti, että peli on tylsä, mutta käsittäessään hänellä olevan pelissä mahdollisuus valloittaa maailma, hän hihkaisi riehakkaasti haluavansa pelata sitä ja kiiruhti hakemaan pelin kirjahyllystä.

"Osaako kukaan pelata tätä?" Den kysyi avatessaan laatikon kannen. Nor nosti varovasti kätensä ylös.  
>"Okei, eli miten tätä pelataan?" Den kysyi levittäessään pelin keskelle olohuoneen lattiaa muiden kerääntyessä laudan ympärille. Lauta oli suuri ja sille oli kuvattu kaikki pienimmätkin mikrovaltiot.<p>

"Tässä yritetään valloittaa maita", Nor sanoi. "Aluksi valitaan yksi valtio, josta lähdetään liikkeelle. Sen jälkeen jokaiselle jaetaan kasa rahaa, jolla valtioita voi ostaa. Kun ostat valtion, saat ottaa kyseisen kortin tuosta pinosta itsellesi." Nor osoitti pinoa valkeita kortteja, joista jokaisessa oli yhden valtion kuva, rajanaapurit, tieteelliset faktat sekä hinta.

"Entä jos ei ole rahaa?" Den uteli.  
>"Silloin ryhdyt sotaan valtiota vastaan", Nor totesi ja kaivoi laatikosta esiin kaksi noppaa. Toinen noppa oli tavallinen pistelukunoppa ja toisessa nopassa oli kuusi eri väriä (sininen, vihreä, punainen, keltainen, violetti ja oranssi). "Sinun täytyy saada nopilla valtiota vastaavan maanosan värikoodi sekä silmäluku kuusi. Silloin saat valtion omaksesi maksamatta."<br>"Entä jos joku omistaa jo valtion, jonka haluat?" Tino kysyi.  
>"Silloin sota käydään kivi sakset paperi -pelillä", Nor sanoi. "Kolme voittoa ja valtio on sinun."<br>"Entä mitä virkaa pelilaudalla on?" Den kysyi ja tökkäsi lautaa. Nor kohautti olkiaan ja totesi sitten: "Siihen on merkitty alueiden värikoodit. Eurooppa on sininen, Pohjois-Amerikka vihreä, Etelä-Amerikka keltainen, Afrikka oranssi, Aasia punainen ja kaikki muut, Australia, Etelämanner, Grönlanti ja Uusi-Seelanti, ovat violetti."  
>"Ovatko säännöt nyt selvät?" Tino kysyi katsoen muita. Koska kukaan ei esittänyt enenpää kysymyksiä, viisikko aloitti pelin valitsemalla kukin itselleen aloitusvaltion. Kukaan ei ollut yllättynyt, kun kaikki viisi pohjoismaata olivat heti heidän vallassaan.<p>

Peli kesti useita tunteja ja sen aikana käytiin monia raivoisia kivi-sakset-paperi -pelejä. Rahat pelaajilta loppuivat jo muutaman oston jälkeen. Den kirosi raskaasti Norin voittaessa Tanskan itselleen, ja pystyhiuksinen mies kulutti usean pelivuoronsa haastamalla Norin taistoon Tanskasta, saaden valtion lopulta takaisin itselleen. Voitonriemuisena Den pääsi jälleen valloittamaan alueita, mutta joutui vielä monta kertaa myöhemminkin taistelemaan pitääkseen Tanskan itsellään, tai parhaassa tapauksessa saadakseen sen takaisin.

"Epäreilua!" Den kiljahti Berwaldin voittaessa Tanskan itselleen jo toistamiseen. "Lakkaa viemästä maatani, Berwald! Minulle ei jää aikaa maailmanvalloitukseen, kun joudun taistelemaan valtiostani henkeen ja vereen!"  
>"Ei voi mitään", Berwald kohautti olkiaan. Den mutristi suutaan. Nor oli pian pelin aloittamisen jälkeen todennut, että kun kaikki valtiot olivat omistuksessa ja peli päättynyt, voittaja laskettiin valloitettujen maiden lukumäärästä, ellei joku ollut hävinnyt aloitusvaltiotaan saamatta sitä takaisin, missä tapauksessa tämä olisi pelin armoton häviäjä.<br>"Anna se takaisin!" Den kivahti ja haastoi Berwaldin kivi-sakset-paperi -otteluun – häviten miehelle kirkkaasti 3-0.  
>"Den, minä haluan Venäjän sinulta", Nor sanoi.<br>"Et saa!" Den virnisti, mutta joutui pian kiroamaan hävitessään ottelun ja joutuessaan luovuttamaan Venäjän Norille. Nor virnisti lyhyesti toisesta suupielestään, mutta vakavoitui taas ja keskittyi peliin.  
>"Miksei kenenkään muun aloitusvaltiota valloiteta?" Den marisi yrittäessään epätoivoisesti saada Tanskaansa takaisin. Pelilaudalla oli enää viisi vapaata valtiota ja niistä kävi nyt kuumeinen taistelu. Nopat kolahtelivat pelilautaa vasten, kun jokainen vuorollaan yritti saada haluamansa värin sekä silmäluvun kuusi. Meksiko, Intia, Egypti, Vatikaanivaltio ja Madagaskar odottivat valloittajiaan. Ja pian kaikki Deniä lukuunottamatta taistelivat Madagaskarista.<p>

"Ei! Niin lähellä!" Tino parkaisi saadessaan nopilla oranssin väriympyrän ja luvun viisi. Berwald heitti noppaa. Den haastoi Berwaldin kivi-sakset-paperi – otteluun ja hävisi. Nor heitti noppaa. Ice samoin. Jälleen oli Tinon vuoro. Berwald katseli noppien sijasta nuorukaisen sydäntä, joka tuntui värisevän jännityksestä.  
>"Minä sain sen!" Tino hihkaisi ja nappasi Madagaskarin kortin. Hanatamago haukahti ja heilutti häntäänsä Tinon silittäessä nauraen pikkukoiran pörröistä päätä. Kukaan muu kuin Den ei reagoinut tähän mitenkään erityisesti.<br>"Mitä? Ei se vielä voi päättyä!" mies huudahti ja katsahti Berwaldin kortteja. "Minä en ole saanut Tanskaa vielä takaisin!"  
>"Hävisit siis pelin", Nor totesi ja ryhtyi laskemaan korttejaan. Den mutristi huuliaan ja istui katsomaan, kuka voitti.<p>

Voittajaksi selviytyi Nor, joka omisti 52 valtiota. Seuraavaksi tulivat Tino (47 valtiota) ja Berwald (43 valtiota). Icellä valtioita oli pelin lopussa 32, ja epäonninen Den oli onnistunut haalimaan 21 valtiota itselleen.

Pohjoismaalaiset (lukuunottamatta Deniä, joka lysähti takaisin nojatuoliinsa ja nosti jalat sen käsinojalle) siivosivat pelin pois ja istuutuivat miettimään, mitä seuraavaksi.

"Mennään ulos!" Den sanoi ja toiset vilkaisivat ulos. Siellä satoi edelleen lunta, mutta vaikutti siltä, että tuuli oli hieman tyyntynyt, joten Tino suostui ehdotukseen ja koska Berwald lähti Tinon mukana ulos, päättivät veljeksetkin seurata esimerkkiä.

Ulkona oli hyytävän kylmä huolimatta monen kerroksen vaatetuksesta, joka Norilla oli yllään. Mies tärisi hiukan ja yritti nähdä lumisateen läpi muita. Hän oli jäänyt yksin ulko-oven vierelle. Ice oli lähtenyt jonnekin Mr. Puffin -nimisen lunninsa perässä, eikä muita kolmea ollut näkynyt sen jälkeen, kun he astuivat ulos ovesta.

Yhtäkkiä lumisateen keskeltä lensi lumipallo Noria päin. Nuorukainen ei ehtinyt väistää, vaan huudahti pienesti pallon osuessa hänen poskeensa. Nor otti askeleen taaksepäin ja kompastui kaatuen seinää vasten kasautuneeseen kinokseen. Pian lumisateen keskeltä ilmestyi esiin virnistelevä Den, joka naurahti toisen epäonnelle.

"Napakymppi", Den naurahti, mutta vaikeni lähes saman tien lumipallon osuessa hänen ohimoonsa. Den parkaisi kovaan ääneen ja putsatessaan lunta pois kasvoiltaan mies vinkui: "Kylmää! Kylmää! Vie se pois! Pois!"

Nor tunsi vahingoniloa nähdessään Icen kävelevän esiin lumipallo kädessään ja Mr. Puffin olallaan. Ice heitteli palloa kädessään ja Den katsoi sitä epäilevästi.

"Nor, käske veljesi pois. Käske sen heittää tuo pallo pois!" Den vaati. Nor nyökkäsi Icelle, joka kohautti olkiaan ja heitti pallon tarkalleen keskelle Denin otsaa. Mies alkoi huutaa jälleen kylmän lumen jäähdyttäessä hänen kasvojaan.

"Käskin heittää sen _pois_, en otsaani!" hän karjui.  
>"Et sinä sanonut <em>mihin<em> se piti heittää", Ice kohautti olkiaan ja käveli veljensä vierelle. Den näytti Icelle kieltä ja ojensi kätensä Norille, joka istui yhä lumikasassa.  
>"Saanko auttaa sinut ylös?" Den kysyi virnistäen. Nor mulkaisi häntä ja tarttui tämän käteen, mutta sen sijaan että olisi antanut nostaa itsensä ylös Nor vetäisikin Denin alas ja antoi tanskalaiselle kunnon lumipesun Icen auttaessa heittelemällä lisää lunta Denin kasvoille.<p>

"Älkää, älkää! Lopettakaa!" Den kiljui ja sai lunta suuhunsa. Lopulta Ice auttoi Norin ylös ja kaksikko katseli, kuinka Den nousi ylös ja vinkui: "Tuo oli epäreilua! Nyt lunta on niskassani ja takin sisällä!"  
>"Oma vikasi", Nor tuumasi. Denin uikuttaessa kylmää ja märkää esiin ilmestyivät Hanatamagoa kantava Tino sekä Berwald, jotka näkyivät myös tutustuneen lumeen lähemmin. Koska oli kylmä ja he kaikki olivat enemmän tai vähemmän märkiä, Tino ehdotti, että he menisivät sisään, laittaisivat kuumaa kaakaota ja kertoisivat lämpimän takan edessä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Toiset hyväksyivät ehdotuksen ja niin viisikko palasi sisälle.<p>

Kun kaikilla oli kuivat vaatteet päällä, viltit ympärillä, höyryävät kaakaomukit käsissään ja tuli takassa, Tino kertoi, missä he olivat olleet.

"Hanatamago pääsi ulos, kun avasimme oven. Lähdin juoksemaan sen perään ja Berwald seurasi minua. Olisittepa nähneet, kuinka tuo koira viiletti lumenpinnalla! Hanatamago juoksi suoraan metsään ja pujotteli puiden välissä. Minä juoksin sen perässä ja sain kuin sainkin sen kiinni. Mutta kun nousin seisomaan, lumi petti altani ja putosin jonkinlaiseen kuoppaan", Tino hörppäsi kaakaotaan välillä ja jatkoi sitten. "Berwald tuli kuopan reunalle ja pyysi minua ojentamaan käteni, mutta juuri kun olin pääsemässä ylös, lumi petti Berwaldinkin alta ja putosimme molemmat alas. Onneksi kuoppa ei ollut syvä, ja pääsimme lopulta kiipeämään ylös."

"Tuo oli rutkasti jännitävämpi tarina kuin meillä", Den tuhahti ja virnisti. Nor pyöräytti silmiään. Denin leveä virne kaipasi selkeästi toista lumipesua.

Berwald katseli toisten sydämiä vaitonaisina. Tinon sydän hehkui kauniisti nuorukaisen selittäessä heidän seikkailustaan metsässä. Myös pikku Hanatamagon rinnassa oli sydän, tosin paljon epämuodostuneempi kuin ihmisten. Hanatamagon sydämessä välkkyi useampia värejä, kuin muiden ja värit tuntuivat kirkastuvan hetkellisesti joka kerran, kun koira haukahti tai heilutti häntäänsä.

Viisikko jatkoi kaakaoidensa juomista hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Alkoi olla jo myöhä, kaikkia väsytti ja lopulta uni otti vallan heissä. Veljekset nukahtivat toisiinsa nojaten ja Den röhnötti tuolissaan kuorsaten äänekkäästi.

Berwaldin ja Tinon katseet kohtasivat. Ensin Tino punastui ja käänsi katseensa pois, mutta sitten hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Berwaldiin. Hiljaa Tino laski mukinsa lattialle ja hymyili varovasti Berwaldille. Berwald kallisti päätään hieman, muttei sanonut mitään. Tino nojautui Berwaldia vasten, pää tämän käsivarrella. Suomalainen nukahti siihen Hanatamago syliinsä käpertyneenä, ja Berwald jäi yksin hereille.

Ei tosin vienyt kauaa, kun Berwaldkin nukahti hiljaisuudessa, nojaten selkäänsä Denin nojatuolia vasten. Siitä mies heräsi seuraavana aamuna Denin potkaistessa häntä päälakeen vaihtaessaan unissaan asentoa.


	7. Vaahteranlehdet

**Chapter 6: **Vaahteran lehdet

Matthew raotti varovasti silmiään. Aamun ensimmäiset auringonsäteet etsivät tiensä sisään sälekaihtimien raoista ja saivat huoneen kylpemään kultaisessa loisteessa. Matthew nousi hitaasti istumaan ja hieroi silmiään. Hän haparoi toisella kädellään silmälasit yöpöydältään ja asetti ne päähänsä. Makeasti haukotellen Matthew suuntasi askeleensa keittiöön. Poika oli vielä puoliunessa pysähtyessään keittiön ovenpieleen. Hän hieraisi väsyneesti silmiään ja antoi katseensa kiertää keittiössä. Lopulta hän pysäytti katseensa keittiön pöydälle, jolle oli asetettu korkea pino paksuja pannukakkuja, vaahterasiirappipullo sekä kannullinen appelsiinimehua. Matthew tepasteli istumaan pöydän ääreen ja katseli pöydälle asetettuja herkkuja. Mehukannussa kimalteli suuria jääkimpaleita ja pannukakut olivat vielä melko lämpimiä.

Silloin Matthew huomasi kristalliseen lasiin nojaavan paperin, johon oli kirjoitettu hänen nimensä siistillä, koukeroisella käsialalla. Matthew otti paperin käteensä ja taitteli sen auki lukeakseen tutuilla koukeroilla raapustetun viestin.

_Mon petit Matthew,  
>minun täytyi lähteä asioille kaupungille. Uskon, että ymmärrät. Anteeksi, etten ole syömässä aamiaista kanssasi, mon enfant. Toivottavasti nautit pannukakuista, tein ne varta vasten sinulle ennen lähtöäni.<br>Terveisin,  
>Francis<em>

Matthew taitteli paperinpalan siististi syrjään, kaatoi itselleen mehua sekä roiman annoksen vaahterasiirappia pannukakkujen päälle. Talossa vallitsevan hiljaisuuden rikkoivat vain haarukan ja veitsen kitinä lautasta vasten. Tietenkin Matthew tiesi, mihin Francis oli lähtenyt. Arthurin luokse, kenen muunkaan. Matthew oli nähnyt, kuinka veljen kuolema oli vaikuttanut englantilaismieheen. Ja Matthew tiesi, kuinka kovasti Francista harmitti Arthurin sydän. Hän sanoi aina, että jokainen sydän oli kaunis, huolimatta siitä, kuinka säröillä sydän oli.

Matthew pysähtyi tuijottamaan ulkona tuulessa kieppuvia vaahteranlehtiä. Haarukka unohtui suuhun, kun poika mutusti pannukakunpalaansa. Ulkona lehtisateessa hänen lemmikkijääkarhunsa Kumajirou loikoili vaahteran alla.

Poika muisti kasvatti-isänsä joskus sanomat sanat: _"Sydämet ovat kuin vaahteranlehdet, Matthew. Jokainen on erilainen, vaikka näyttäisikin olevan samanlainen kuin toinen."_ Matthew hymyili pienesti ja kääntyi takaisin aamiaiseensa päin. Francis oli ollut oikeassa. Sydämet olivat kaikki erilaisia. Ja kauniita.

Syötyään Matthew kävi vaihtamassa ylleen farkut ja punaisen hupparin ja solmi lenkkarit jalkaansa. Matthew lähti kävelylle aurinkoiseen syysilmaan ja sai seurakseen Kumajiroun, joka tallusteli hitaasti hänen perässään pitkin metsää. Lehdet olivat iloisen värikkäitä ja Matthew hymyili katsellessaan, kuinka tuuli pudotteli lehtiä alas puista. Yksi suurehko yksilö leijaili suoraan Matthew'n kasvoille ja poika naurahti lehden osuessa hänen nenänpäähänsä. Matthew pysähtyi katse puiden latvuksissa ja kallisti hieman päätään. Vaistomaisesti hän nosti kätensä koskettamaan sydäntään. Se oli lämmin. Matthew laski katseensa sydämeen ja käänteli sitä kädessään. Sydän oli lämpimän oranssi ja siinä näkyi aavistuksen tummempia laikkuja siellä täällä. Francis sanoi niiden näyttävän vaahteranlehdiltä. Matthew hymyili ja päästi varovasti irti sydämestään. Se jäi leijumaan lähelle hänen rintaansa ja hehkui lämpöä ja valoa.

Matthew veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Kumajirou leikki lehtikasassa erään puun juurella, ja vei hetken, ennen kuin Matthew hentoi sanoa: "Tule, Kumakichi, mennään kotiin."

Jääkarhu käänsi päätään Matthew'ta kohti ja murisi tyytymättömänä. Matthew kallisti kummastuneena päätään ja tajusi sitten, mistä kiikasti.

"Anteeksi, Kumajirou! Mennäänkö?" poika ehdotti ja sai kuin saikin nurisevan, valkean karvapalleron kömpimään pois lehtikasasta omistajansa perässä kotiin. Matthew huokaisi kävellessään betoniportaita pitkin kotiovelleen. Kumajirou kaivautui lehtikasaan portaiden vierelle tehden selväksi, ettei aikonut tulla sisälle. Itsepäinen jääkarhu.

"Ovi on auki, jos haluat sisään", Matthew sanoi hiljaa, mutta karhu ei ollut moksiskaan. Ihan kuin se ei olisi edes huomannut omistajansa puhuneen. Matthew huokaisi taas ja käveli sisään. Hän oli jo tottunut siihen, ettei kukaan huomannut häntä. Tai sitten he luulivat häntä Alfrediksi, mutta useimmiten häntä ei huomattu. Ainoan poikkeuksen tässä säännössä tekivät Alfred ja Francis. Tai no, oikeastaan enää Francis, kun Alfred oli poissa.

Matthew käpertyi olohuoneen nurkassa sijaitsevaan nojatuoliin ja painoi pään polviinsa. Ulkona oli alkanut hämärtää, vaikkei kello ollutkaan kuin vasta kolme iltapäivällä. Matthew haukotteli ja ennen kuin huomasikaan hän oli vaipunut uneen.

Tulen rätinä ja lämmin, lepattava hohde herättivät Matthew'n. Poika nosti varovasti päätään ja antoi katseensa kiertää hämärässä huoneessa. Ensin hän ei nähnyt ketään, mutta huomasi sitten sohvalla nukkuvan Franciksen. Matthew nousi hiljaa ylös ja käveli miehen vierelle. Tämä nukkui sikeästi viltti päällään, kullanvaaleat kiharat kasvoille valahtaneina. Matthew kallisti päätään ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen herättää Francis. Pian hän sai vastauksen keittiön ovensuusta ja hätkähti havaitessaan, etteivät he olleetkaan kahdestaan kotona.

"Älä herätä häntä." Matthew katsoi kummastuneena ovensuussa seisovaa hahmoa. Keittiössä oli valot päällä, joten miehen kasvoja oli vaikea erottaa varjojen joukosta, mutta Matthew tunnisti miehen silti. Noista punaisista silmistä ei voinut erehtyä.

"Gilbert?" Matthew kuiskasi hämmentyneenä. Albiino virnisti ja viittoi Matthew'n perässään keittiöön. Kirkas valo häikäisi pojan silmiä ja vei hetken, ennen kuin hän kykeni erottamaan keittiön pöydän ääressä istuvien Gilbertin ja Antonion kasvot. Gilbertin lemmikkitipu Gilbird hyppeli piipittäen keskellä pöytää Gilbertin kaataessa jääkaappikylmää mehua lasiin. Bad Friends Trio oli näemmä ollut taas koossa.

"Hei, Matthew", Antonio tervehti iloisesti. Matthew istahti keittiön pöydän ääreen kaksikon seuraksi ja otti käteensä Gilbertin tarjoaman lasin, jossa oli virkistävän kylmää omenamehua.  
>"Hei", Matthew vastasi ja joi hieman lasistaan. Antonio hymyili aurinkoisesti ja Gilbertkin virnisti, aivan kuin heillä ei olisi mitään huolia.<br>"Miksi noin vakava ilme, Matt?" Gilbert kysyi ja Matthew punehtui hienoisesti lempinimen kuullessaan. Hän avasi suunsa ja mietti hetken, mitä sanoisi. Lopulta hän kohautti harteitaan ja antoi kaksikon jatkaa keskustelua.  
>"Alfredin takiako?" Antonio kysyi myötätuntoisesti. Matthew oli hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin vastasi.<br>"Sitäkin", poika huokaisi. "Mutta ehkä vähän myös Franciksen takia. Ja Arthurin."  
>"Miksi ihmeessä?" Gilbert pamautti oman lasinsa pöytään. "Ei niiden takia kannata huolehtia, huolehtisit ennemmin itsestäsi!"<br>"En minä ole niin itsekäs", Matthew mutisi, mutta Gilbert ei kuullut. Sen sijaan albiino jatkoi: "Aina ei pidä ajatella muita, tai muuten olet kohta muiden orja! Ihme, kun sinua ei ikinä huomata. Itsekkyys kunniaan, Matthew, ei tässä maailmassa muuten pärjää!"  
>"Sinä taidat olla itsekäs meidän muidenkin puolesta", Antonio naurahti ja Gilbert virnisti vinosti.<br>"Tiedät, mitä tarkoitan, Antonio. Tässä maailmassa pitää olla välillä itsekäs, tai jää jalkoihin. Ja jos et millään voi olla itsekäs, niin huolehdi edes jonkun sellaisen vuoksi, joka sitä oikeasti tarvitsee! Puskakulmabritti ei ole sen arvoinen ja Francis nyt on mitä on, on hän pahemmastakin selvinnyt. Ja sitten on vielä mahtavat persoonat kuten minä, jotka yksinkertaisesti eivät tarvitse huolenpitoa!"

"Ai eivät vai?" Antonio naurahti, muttei sanonut enempää nähdessään Gilbertin mulkaisun. Antonio tiesi, ettei Gilbert ollut oikeasti niin kova kuin mitä antoi ymmärtää. Oikeastaan Matthewkin tiesi sen, kiitos Franciksen. Olihan albiino vasta vähän aikaa sitten ollut avuntarvitsijana opittuaan näkemään kristallisydämet, mutta miehen mulkoilu antoi ymmärtää, ettei hän halunnut puhua asiasta, joten Matthew katsoi parhaaksi olla mainitsematta tapausta.

"Ihan sama", Gilbert murahti ja kääntyi virnistäen taas Matthew'n puoleen. "Mieti kuitenkin kaksi kertaa, kenestä huolehdit ja kenestä et."  
>"Joo", Matthew mutisi ja joi kulauksen lasistaan. Antonio katsahti keittiön kelloa ja totesi: "Meidän pitäisi varmaan lähteä, Gil. Kello on jo yhdeksän."<br>"Entä sitten?" Gilbert murahti ja otti hörpyn lasistaan. "Ei kai meillä ole mihinkään kiire? Voidaan ihan hyvin juoda vielä toiset lasilliset, ei Francis varmastikaan huomaa jos tyhjennämme hänen kaapistaan pullon tai pari..."  
>"Voisimme mennä vaikka baariin", Antonio ehdotti. "Katsotaan, jos nähdään tuttuja. Matthew haluaa varmaan nukkumaan ja Franciskin vetelee jo sikeitä."<br>"Äh, herätetään se fransmanni ja mennään kolmistaan baariin", Gilbert tokaisi juoden lasinsa tyhjäksi. "Tulee hauskempi ilta, jos koko trio on koossa. Matthew, onko teillä ämpäreitä?"

Matthew osoitti hämmästyneenä siivouskomeroon, josta Gilbert pian hakikin vihreän muoviämpärin ja täytti sen vedellä. Gilbert nappasi lemmikkinsä päänsä päälle ja lähti raahaamaan painavaa ämpäriä yllättävän vakaasti pois keittiöstä. Antonio seurasi hymyillen Gilbertiä olohuoneeseen, varmistettuaan kuitenkin ensin, että sohva, jolla Francis nukkui, oli vedenkestävä. Matthew seurasi hiljaa kaksikkoa olohuoneeseen ja ymmärsi pian, mistä oli kyse. Gilbert hulautti koko sangollisen vettä Franciksen päälle ja nauroi sitten kovaan ääneen ranskalaismiehen ponkaistessa nopeasti ylös. Vaaleat kiharat suoristuivat ja valuivat vettä miehen jo valmiiksi märälle paidalle. Francis katseli hetken ympärilleen selkeästi tajuamatta, missä oli. Matthewiakin alkoi hymyilyttää, kun hän katseli trioa; Gilbert nauroi kovaan ääneen ja melkein pudotti Gilbirdin hytkyessään naurusta, Antonio nauroi ystävällisen vahingoniloisesti ja Francis istui hämmentyneenä ja vettä valuvana vaalealla sohvalla. Näky oli sen verran huvittava, että Matthew'nkin oli pakko naurahtaa hiljaisesti. Katsellessaan kolmea nauravaa ihmistä Franciskin alkoi käsittää, mistä oli kyse, ja yhtyi lopulta nauruun omalla äänekkäällä tavallaan.

Hetken naurettuaan kaikki neljä hiljenivät ja Matthew keskittyi tarkkailemaan ystävyksiä. Trio hymyili. Lopulta Francis naurahti: "Päätitte näemmä herättää minut perinteisellä tyylillä, _mon amis._ Kiitos virkistävästä kylvystä!"  
>Antonio naurahti heleästi ja Gilbert huudahti: "Ei kestä kiittää. Mahtavat ideat tulevat aina mahtavien ihmisten aivoista!"<p>

Francis hymyili ja nousi seisomaan.

"Minun taitaa olla parasta käydä vaihtamassa kuivaa ylleni", hän sanoi ja puristi hiustupsuaan, josta tippui vettä olohuoneen lattialle. Gilbert virnisti.  
>"Toki. Ja sitten otetaan suunta keskustaan!" albiino karjahti ja sai vastaukseksi hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen Franciksen taholta. Sen jälkeen ranskalaismies suuntasi omaan huoneeseensa, Antonio vei ämpärin pois ja Matthew ryhtyi kuivaamaan lattiaa. Gilbert lysähti lojumaan nojatuoliin ja seurasi huoneen tapahtumia sieltä käsin. Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin Francis palasi olohuoneeseen päällään kuivat vaatteet ja kuivatetut hiukset rusetilla niskaan solmittuina. Gilbert valpastui heti, kun Francis asteli huoneeseen.<p>

"Lähdetään!" hän huudahti ponkaisten samalla seisomaan. Gilbird piipitti miehen platinanvaaleiden hiusten päällä. Myös Antonio nousi seisomaan ja trio suuntasi kohti eteistä. Matthew huokaisi. Hän jäisi ilmeisesti taas yksin kotiin. Vaikka eihän siinä ollut mitään uutta; lapsena Matthew oli useinkin yksin kotona, kun Francis oli ulkona ystäviensä kanssa. Ja myöhemmin, kun hän asui Alfredin kanssa, veli ravasi yhtenään ulkona ja Matthew jäi yksin kotiin – ellei sitten halunnut lähteä itsekseen ulos.

"Matthew." Kuullessaan Franciksen äänen Matthew nousi ylös lattialta läpimärkä rätti kädessään. Francis oli jo vetänyt pitkän, sinisen takin ylleen ja nojautui sohvan selkänojan yli puhuakseen Matthew'lle.  
>"Meillä menee myöhään tänään, <em>mon cherie<em>. Laitan hyvitykseksi sinulle aamulla pannukakkuja", mies sanoi. Matthew nyökkäsi ja hymyili epävarmasti saaden vastaukseksi hyvin francismaisen hymyn. Sitten Francis nousi takaisin jalkojensa varaan, käveli eteiseen ja poistui talosta ystäviensä kanssa. Matthew huokaisi ja kävi istumaan sohvan kuivalle reunalle. Hän oli tullut vilkaisseeksi Franciksen sydäntä ja nähnyt jotain, mitä ei ollut koskaan ennen miehen sydämessä nähnyt – särön. Matthew pyöritteli kiharaa töyhtöään sormensa ympäri ja mietti. Särön oli täytynyt tulla Arthurin vuoksi. Ehkä se myös paranisi, kunhan Arthur piristyisi taas ja palaisi normaaliksi? Siinä olisi tosin vain yksi mutka – Arthurin sydän oli haljennut palasiksi ja pudonnut pois rinnasta, eikä Matthew uskonut, että edes Francis pystyisi sitä korjaamaan.

Matthew huokaisi ja tallusteli yläkertaan. Hän vaihtoi yöpuvun päälleen ja käpertyi sängylleen kädet polviensa ympärillä. Kumajirou tepasteli huoneeseen omistajansa perässä ja työnsi päällään oven kiinni perässään. Matthew hymyili ja taputti petiä vieressään. Kumajirou tepsutteli hänen luokseen ja kapusi pehmeälle sängylle käpertyen sitten kippuralle Matthew'n viereen. Matthew hymyili jääkarhulleen ja käänsi katseensa ulos ikkunasta, missä kuun ja tähtien loisteessa tuuli kieputti vaahteranlehtiä kauniina pyörteinä pitkin metsiä.

Pian lehtien vaitonainen tanssi ulkona ja Kumajiroun tuhina vaivuttivat Matthew'n syvään uneen.


	8. Kaukaa idästä

_Hei ja pahoittelut pitkästä välistä näiden lukujen välillä! Paljon asioita on tapahtunut ja aika on ollut tiukoilla, joten ficcien kirjoittaminen on jäänyt vähemmälle. Joka tapauksessa, kiitos, jos jaksatte tämän pitkänkin ajan jälkeen jatkaa Kristallisydämien lukemista – sekä pahoittelut tämän luvun mahdollisista asia- ym. virheistä. En ole luvun hahmoihin juurikaan perehtynyt, joten heistä kirjoittaminen oli hankalaa, ja esimerkiksi monien luvun hahmojen käyttämä san-pääte – sovitaan, että he ovat oppineet sen käytön Kikulta._****

**Chapter 7: **Kaukaa idästä

Hiljaisuus vallitsi matalan pöydän ympärillä. Viisi aasialaista söi vaitonaisena Yaon laittamaa wokkia, edellämainitun kiinalaisen tarkkaillessa kasvattejaan pöydän päästä. Häntä vastapäätä, pöydän toisessa päässä, oli tyhjä paikka, jossa aina ennen oli istunut Kiku, Yaon ensimmäisenä adoptoima poika. Nyt Kiku oli kuitenkin lähtenyt omille teilleen uusien toveriensa kanssa, eikä hänestä oltu puhuttu pitkään aikaan.

"Yao-san", korealainen Im Yong Soo katkaisi hiljaisuuden. "Voisimmeko lähteä Kikun luokse syötyämme?"

Varjo häivähti Yaon silmissä, ja jokainen huoneessa oleva saattoi erottaa arven miehen punakultaisen sydämen reunassa. Mei, taiwanilainen tyttö, joka istui Im Yong Soota vastapäätä, kyyristi hieman olkapäitään ja tuijotti visusti ruokaansa, vieressään istuvan Linhin päinvastoin kääntäessä katseensa Yaoon. Vietnamilaistyttö seurasi tarkkaavaisesti kahden miehen välistä kinaa.

"Ette", Yao kielsi kylmästi, äänessään ehdoton sävy. "Sen miehen luota ette palaa. En halua teidän lähtevän ja satuttavan sydämiänne. Ettehän tekään halua arpia sydämiinne, ettehän?"

"Emme, Yao-san", Mei mumisi katse lautasessaan, mutta Linh pomppasi seisomaan.

"Mistä sinä tiedät mitä me maailmalla kohtaamme? Olemme käyneet siellä ennenkin – olemme nähneet kyllä millaista siellä on!" hän kiljahti. Im Yong Soo vilkaisi Linhiä hieman varoen. Kukaan ei ollut aikaisemmin noussut noin avoimesti Yaoa vastaan, tai ei ainakaan kukaan aasialaisista.

"Istu alas, Linh", Yao käski nousten itsekin seisomaan. Linh oli sanomassa vastaan, kun yhtäkkiä oveen kolkutettiin ja Yao kipaisi kevyin askelin ovelle.

Oven takana seisoi Kiku.

"Kas, hei", Yao tervehti yllättyneenä. "Luulin, ettet halunnut koskaan palata tänne."

"Kiitos, Yao-san, mutta en tullut jäädäkseni", Kiku kumarsi lyhyesti. "Minulla on asiaa."

Yao päästi Kikun sisään ja ohjasi tämän olohuoneeseen. Kaksikko istui alas, ja ovenraossa kummankaan heistä tietämättä kaksi uteliasta silmäparia seurasi huoneen tapahtumia. Linh ja Im Yong Soo varoivat visusti heilauttamasta ovea, jotteivät jäisi kiinni, kun taas Mei istui lattialla heidän takanaan odottaen hiljaa, uskaltamatta seurata kaksikkoa aivan oven viereen, ja Kaoru, hongkongilainen poika, istui edelleen pöydän ääressä kuunnellen tarkkaavaisesti, mutta näyttäen keskittyvän juomalasinsa tyhjentämiseen.

"Sinun pitäisi päästää heistä irti", Kiku totesi kiertelemättä. Yaon sydäntä vihlaisi ja vanhaa arpea alkoi särkeä hänen katsellessaan Kikun sydämen sileän pintaa. Sydämessä oli kolhuja ja arpia, mutta niitä oli vaikea erottaa valkealta pinnalta. Sydän näytti siltä, kuin kristalliin olisi upotettu punainen pallo ja loppu täytetty valkealla sumulla.

Yhtäkkiä Yao hätkähti, kun Kiku kosketti hänen sydämensä viileää pintaa. Yao muisti, että juuri Kiku oli opettanut hänet näkemään sydämet; hänet ja kaikki muutkin aasialaisen talossa asuvat. Yao katsahti miehen tummiin silmiin, mutta pysyi vaiti.

"Arvet paranevat aikanaan, jos vain annat niille mahdollisuuden", Kiku sanoi hiljaa ja suoristautui. "Minun täytyy mennä nyt. Näkemiin, Yao-san."

Kiku kumarsi lyhyesti Yaolle, joka nyökkäsi takaisin, muttei noussut saattamaan Kikua ovelle. Kiinalaismies istui vain paikoillaan tuijottaen toisen perään, ja oven takana muut aasialaiset perääntyivät hiljaa pois ovensuusta.

Muutama päivä myöhemmin Yao asteli olohuoneeseen, jossa muut neljä istuivat. Mei vilkaisi vanhempaa miestä uteliaasti, Kaoru lähinnä välinpitämättömästi, Linh ja Im Yong Soo päättäväisesti.

"Me lähdemme, Yao-san", Im Yong Soo totesi nousten seisomaan. Linh nousi lähestulkoon samanaikaisesti, Mei ja Kaoru seurasivat esimerkkiä hieman muiden jäljessä. Yao nyökkäsi vakavana.

"Emme enää aio palata tänne", Linh vahvisti ja Yao puri hampaitaan yhteen. Hänen sydäntään särki, ja hän tunsi, kuinka siihen ilmestyi pieniä arpia kasvattiensa sanojen jäljiltä. Olihan hän tiennyt tämän jo kauan – hän oli nähnyt itsenäisyydenkaipuun heidän silmissään, liekkien lailla palavan päättäväisyyden – hän vain oli halunnut lykätä tätä hetkeä vielä vähän.

"Menkää", Yao kumarsi kasvateilleen ja katsoi heitä vielä kerran, katsoi heidän sydämiään ja painoi niiden jokaisen yksityiskohdan mieleensä. Im Yong Soon valkean sydämen, jota halkoi sinipunainen raita keskeltä; Linhin viidakkoa muistuttavan tumman vihreän sydämen, sen arvet ja kolme punaista vinoviiltoa; Mein haalean, vaaleanpunaisen sydämen, johon oli hädin tuskin ilmestynyt yhtäkään virhettä, vain valkea, vaivoin erottuva kukkakuvio toisessa reunassa; Kaorun punaisen sydämen, jota keltaiset, siniset ja vihreät ilotulitteita muistuttavat kipinäkuviot värittivät.

Nelikko lähti huoneesta, Kaoru viimeisenä. Hän jäi vielä hetkeksi huoneeseen muiden kiiruhtaessa kohti eteistä ja ulko-ovea. Yao katsoi poikaa nielaisten ja syvään henkeä vetäen.

"Etkö aio lähteä, Kaoru?" hän kysyi. Kaoru nyökkäsi.

"Lähden", poika vastasi itsevarmasti. Yao huokaisi. Tietenkin hän lähtisi. Niin kauan kuin Yao muisti, Kaoru oli halunnut lähteä – vaikkei koskaan sanonutkaan sitä ääneen. Kaoru kunnioitti Yaoa muiden tavalla, muttei koskaan kapinoinut vastaan sanoillaan kuten toiset.

"Hyvästi, Kaoru", Yao sanoi hiljaa. Kaoru käveli huoneen ovelle ja taakseen vilkaisematta käveli suoraan ovesta ulos toisten luokse.

"Luulimme jo, ettet tulisi", Im Yong Soo virnisti. Kaoru vain vilkaisi poikaa, muttei sanonut sanaakaan. Nelikko seisoi hetken hiljaa ringissä tarkkaillen toisiaan ja vanhaa kotitaloaan. Lopulta Linh avasi suunsa: "Sanokaa hyvästit lapsuudenkodillemme. Tänään meistä tulee vapaita!"

Kaikki neljä käänsivät katseensa vanhaa, matalaa rakennusta kohti. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Mei avasi suunsa: "Mitä seuraavaksi?"

"Minä lähden Kikun luokse!" Im Yong Soo huudahti ja virnisti leveästi. "Entä te? Mei?"

"Minä tulen mukaan", tyttö henkäisi. Im Yong Soo nyökkäsi hänelle ja käänsi katseensa toisiin. "Linh?"

"Minä menen etsimään Alfredia", Linh sanoi kääntäen katseensa länttä kohti. "Haluan tietää, miksen ole saanut häneen yhteyttä lähiaikoina."

"Suloista", Im Yong Soo virnisti. "Entä sinä, Kaoru?"

"Minä lähden Eurooppaan", Kaoru totesi.

"Ai Emilin luokse?" Im Yong Soo virnisti. Kaoru vilkaisi poikaa haastavasti, mutta sanoi sitten ilmeenkään värähtämättä: "Ehkä, en tiedä vielä. Parempi siellä kai on olla kuin täällä – tai Arthurin luona."

"Pidä hauskaa", Im Yong Soo naurahti iskien silmää.

"Samoin, Injo", Kaoru heitti joskus heidän lapsuudessaan keksityn lempinimen, jonka alkuperästä kukaan ei enää ollut varma. Mei hihitti hieman, mutta Im Yong Soo vain nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Miten vain", hän mumisi. "Tule, Mei, mennään!"

"Näkemiin", Mei huikkasi heiluttaen kättään taakseen jäävälle kaksikolle. Linh heilutti takaisin yhtä pirteästi, kun taas Kaorun vilkutus oli hillitympi.

"No, hei sitten kaikki!" Im Yong Soo huikkasi vielä taakseen. "Me olemme vapaita!"

Linh hymyili ja lähti hänkin omaan suuntaansa, ja hetkeä myöhemmin myös Kaoru suuntasi askeleensa poispäin talosta. Jokaisen heistä askel oli yhtä kevyt kuin heidän sydämensä, ja Yao näki sen ikkunastaan. Mies huokaisi syvään.

_Talosta tulee hiljainen_, hän ajatteli kääntäessään selkänsä ikkunalle. Tosin ainahan hän voisi palata Ivanin luokse, tämän talossa ei sentään koskaan ollut hiljaista. Ja kenties, jollei hän viihtyisi siellä, hän voisi muuttaa takaisin tähän taloon...

Yao kiipesi huterat portaat yläkertaan ja istuutui patjansa laidalle. Hän tiesi, ettei aikoisi jäädä tähän taloon, muttei osannut ryhtyä pakkaamaankaan. Se voisi kyllä odottaa.

Yaolla ei ollut kiire mihinkään.


	9. Kyllä hänelläkin on sydän

**Chapter 8:** Kyllä hänelläkin on sydän

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Luuuuudwiiiig!"

"Mitä?"

Pitkä, vaaleat hiuksensa pään mukaisesti laittanut mies astui työhuoneestaan käytävälle juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen ruskeahiuksisen italialaismiehen syöksähtävän hänen taakseen piiloon. Ludwig huokaisi ja kurkisti olkansa ylitse.

"Feliciano, mitä sinä tällä kertaa teit?" mies kysyi. Feliciano kurkisteli Ludwigin takaa käytävää, joka näytti tyhjältä. Mutta ei kauaa. Ludwigin rakastamaa hiljaisuutta halkoi yhtäkkinen huuto ja nurkan takaa juoksi mies, jolla oli platinanvaaleat hiukset ja punaisena hehkuvat silmät.

"Feliciano!" albiino karjaisi ja pälyili vauhkona ympärilleen. Samassa hän huomasi Ludwigin ja tämän takana piilottelevan Felicianon, ja harppoi näiden luokse.

"Ludwig, _mein Bruder_", albiino virnisti pahansuovasti. "Väistäpä, niin pääsen löylyttämään tuota pikku italialaispirua ja opettamaan hänet tavoille."

"Mitä sinä olet nyt tehnyt?" Ludwig huokaisi vilkaisten Felicianoon, joka hätkähti ja ryhtyi nopeaan tahtiin änkyttämään toiselle: "E- en minä tarkoittanut sitä pahalla, minä vain halusin huomauttaa hänen sydämestään, vannon etten halunnut loukata, se oli vain niin mielenkiintoisen näköinen, en ole koskaan ennen nähnyt sellaista sydäntä ja ajattelin kysyä, kuinka se on sen näköinen ja Gilbert ei halunnut kertoa minulle joten ha- halusin katsoa sitä itse tarkemmin ja kun otin sen käteeni hän alkoi huutaa ja olen pahoillani, mutten tarkoittanut satuttaa ja-"

"Anna olla", Ludwig huokaisi. Mies käänsi katseensa veljeensä päin ja sanoi: "Gilbert, anna olla. Mene jatkamaan... mitä ikinä olitkin tekemässä. Minä huolehdin Felicianosta."

"Minä hirtän tuon pikku rääpäleen", Gilbert kirskautti ja astui etuviistoon kiertääkseen Ludwigin taakse, mutta tämä nosti toisen kätensä Gilbertin eteen Felicianon suojaksi ja toisti: "Minä huolehdin Felicianosta. Mene jatkamaan tekemisiäsi."

Gilbert nyrpisti nenäänsä ja mulkaisi toista saksalaista vihaisesti ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti marssimaan tulosuuntaansa valittaen samalla kovaan ääneen, ettei kenenkään tulisi pystyä määräilemään niin mahtavaa henkilöä kuin hän oli. Ludwig huokaisi jälleen kerran ja kääntyi Felicianoon päin.

"Typerys", hän mumisi ja käveli takaisin työhuoneeseensa. Feliciano hätkähti ja seurasi Ludwigia sisälle. Feliciano istuutui vaaleahiuksista miestä vastapäätä ja seuraili tämän tekemisiä.

"Ludwig", Feliciano kysyi ja kutsuttu mies hymähti kuulemisen merkiksi. "Miksi Gilbert näkee kristallisydämet, mutta sinä et? Kerro, Ludwig? Ja miksi minä en näe sinun sydäntäsi? Ei kukaan muukaan näe. Ludwig, kerro minulle, Ludwig. Missä sinun sydämesi on? Miltä se näyttää?"

Ludwig huokaisi raskaasti ja käski Felicianon vaieta tai lähteä. Italialainen vinkaisi surkeasti, mutta hiljentyi kuitenkin seuraamaan saksalaisen touhuja. Ludwig ei halunnut vastata innokkaan ystävänsä kysymyksiin, sillä hän ei osannut vastata. Gilbert oli vasta hiljattain saanut kyvyn nähdä kristallisydämet, mutta Ludwig ei olisi tiennyt niiden olemassaolosta ilman tuota meluisaa nuorukaista, jonka hiuksissa sojotti kaikkia fysiikan lakeja rikkova kihara, töyhtö, miksi sitä ikinä pitikään kutsua. Feliciano puhui alati kristallisydämistä ja niiden erikoisuuksista, tuntui kuin hän olisi keskittynyt niihin enemmän kuin ihmisiin itseensä.

Mitä taas Ludwigin omaan sydämeen tuli, kukaan ei koskaan ollut nähnyt sitä. Ludwigilla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä syistä, mutta Feliciano huomautteli asiasta jatkuvasti. _Minulla __on sydän, joka muistuttaa merimaisemaa, johon on maalattu Italian kartta päälle. _Niin Feliciano usein kertoi. Ludwigin sydäntä ei sen sijaan näkynyt. Ei kenellekään. Ludwig huokaisi pohtiessaan oliko se hyvä vai huono asia. Ainakin Felicianon ikuinen kysymystulva vihdoin katkeaisi. Ainakin joksikin aikaa.

"Apua!"

Huudahdus rikkoi huoneeseen laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Feliciano pomppasi pystyyn kääntyen hädissään ovea kohti, Ludwig vain kohotti päätään ja tuijotti ovelle. Käytävältä kuului juoksuaskelia ja Feliciano alkoi paniikissa kaivella taskujaan ja toistella kysymystä: "Mitä tapahtuu?"

"Turpa kiinni", Ludwig ärähti ja kiiruhti ovelle kurkistaakseen käytävälle. Samassa huoneeseen pelmahti hätääntyneen näköinen kaksikko, Elizabeta ja Roderich. He miltei törmäsivät Ludwigiin, mutta tokenivat nopeasti hämmästyksestä, väistivät vaaleahiuksisen miehen ja paiskasivat oven kiinni perässään.

"Arthur on sekaisin", Elizabeta henkäisi ja kurkisti avaimenreiästä ulos. "Hän suuttui, kun Gilbert väitti hänen laittamaansa ruokaa syömäkelvottomaksi – mitä se olikin – ja kun Roderich vielä tuki Gilbertin väitettä..."

"En tukenut", Roderich älähti ja käveli Ludwigin kirjahyllyssä olevan pienehkön peilin eteen korjailemaan kampauksensa sekä lasiensa asennon. "Totesin vain, että hänen ilmauksensa oli epäsovelias tapa kertoa kokille, ettei ruoka ole mieluista."

"Tarpeeksi lähellä", Elizabeta mumisi. Samassa oven takaa kuului askelia sekä Gilbertin hätäinen huuto: "Ludwig! Avaa ovi! Ludwig kuuletko? Avaa ovi ja päästä minut sisään! _Bruder! BRUDER!_ Ovi auki!"

Elizabeta nykäisi oven auki ja juuri, kun Gilbert syöksähti sisään, huoneeseen kajahti Arthurin vihainen huuto: "Minä sinut opetan moittimaan englantilaisia ruokia! Minun ruokani ovat aivan LOISTAVIA! Tule tänne, Gilbert, tai syötän joka palan sinulle omin käsin!"

"Ovi kiinni!" Gilbert huudahti, mutta liian myöhään. Arthur oli jo ehtinyt ovelle ja sisään Ludwigin työhuoneeseen, kauha toisessa kädettään. Hetkessä huone täyttyi huudolla ja mekkalalla, kun Arthur kirosi ja yritti tavoittaa Gilbertiä, joka juoksi ympäri huonetta minkä kerkesi Elizabetan lukittua vahingossa oven niin, ettei sitä saanut ilman avainta auki, Felicianon kiljuessa tuolillaan jotakin italiaksi kyyneleet silmäkulmissaan ja pientä, valkeaa lippua heilutellen, Elizabeta yrittäessä reuhtoa lukittua ovea auki yrittäen samalla huutaa Roderichia auttamaan viimeksi mainitun miehen hädissään selittäessä, ettei hän kyennyt auttamaan Elizabetaa, sillä hänen oli puolustauduttava Arthurilta, joka ohikulkiessaan aina sätti myös Roderichia Gilbertin yllyttämisestä ja huitoi kauhallaan Roderichin suuntaan.

Kaiken kaaoksen keskellä seisoi Ludwig, joka yritti saada tilanteesta selkoa. Lopulta mies kyllästyi meteliin sekä hyllystä putoileviin tavaroihin ja karjaisi: "Nyt joka ikinen tässä huoneessa HILJAA!"

Kumma kyllä kaikki kuulivat Ludwigin huudon ja pysähtyivät niille sijoilleen. Kaikki tuijottivat Ludwigia, joka mulkoili viisikkoa ärtyneesti. Ludwig ryhtyi saarnaamaan heille työrauhasta, jota hänellä ei enää ollut kiitos viisikon lyhyiden hermojen, ja lopulta hän ajoi kaikki muut ulos työhuoneestaan paitsi Felicianon, jonka hän antoi jäädä, koska meteli jatkui käytävällä, kun hämmennyksestä toipunut Arthur lähti jälleen jahtaamaan Gilbertiä ja Roderichia, jotka juoksivat brittimiestä karkuun kannoillaan Elizabeta, joka yritti tyynnytellä loukkaantunutta kokkia.

Ludwig lukitsi oven ja palasi pöytänsä taakse huokaisten syvään. Pyyhkäistyään kädellään sileiksi kammattuja hiuksiaan hän ryhtyi selailemaan papereitaan ja pohtimaan, mihin olikaan jäänyt, kun yhtäkkiä Feliciano ponkaisi riemuissaan ylös tuolistaan hihkuen: "Ludwig! Ludwig! Minä näin sen äsken! Sinun sydämesi! Se katosi taas, mutta näin sen äsken! Ludwig, sinulla on hieno sydän! Se on kulmikas ja säröillä, mutta punainen ja musta ja keltainen samaan aikaan ja siinä on häivähdys valkoista yhdessä reunassa! Ludwig, Ludwig, sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä se, kuuletko, Ludwig?"

Vain puolta minuuttia myöhemmin Feliciano löysi itsensä lukitun oven toiselta puolelta, seisomassa yksinään tyhjällä käytävällä Ludwigin heitettyä hänet pihalle työhuoneestaan. Hetken verran Feliciano vain tuijotti suljettua ovea ja kuunteli hiljaisuutta, mutta sitten italialaisnuorukainen puhkesi hymyyn ja nauraen lähti hyppimään käytävää pitkin etsiäkseen jonkun, jolle kertoa uutisensa.

Ludwigillakin oli kuin olikin kristallinen sydän rinnassaan.


	10. Franciksen lupaus

**Chapter 2:** Franciksen lupaus

Francis katseli rikkinäistä sydäntä ja siveli sen pintaa sormellaan. Palat olivat haljenneet siististi irti toisistaan, reunat olivat sileät. Francis tarkasteli pöydällään lojuvia paloja, kolmea palaa, jotka hän oli poiminut sinä sateisena päivänä, jona Alfred kuoli.

Francis nousi ja käveli keittiön nurkassa nököttävälle kaapille. Mies alkoi penkoa sitä ja etsiä jotain, vaaleiden kiharoiden tullessa ajoittain tielle.  
>"Merde..." Francis mumisi heilauttaessaan hiuksensa pois näkökentästään ehkä kymmenettä kertaa. "Missä se on..?" Francis tunnusteli ylähyllyä kädellään ja osui pienehköön pulloon. Mies virnisti itsekseen ja otti pullon hyllyltä.<br>"Löysinpäs", hän naurahti antaen pullolle suukon ja palaten sitten takaisin pöydän ääreen. Mies istahti tuolilleen ja katseli pulloa ulkoa tulevassa auringonvalossa.

Pullon sisällä oleva neste oli jähmeää kuten pihka, ja loisti ilta-auringossa hunajankeltaisen ja taivaalla leijuvien vaaleanpunaisten pilvien väreissä. Hitaasti Francis avasi pullon korkin ja vei sen kasvojensa lähelle. Francis sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Neste tuoksui suloiselle, ruusuille ja hunajalle, ja sateenjälkeiselle metsälle. Tai niin Francis sitä kuvasi. Kukaan muu ei ollut Franciksen tietojen mukaan haistanut kyseistä ainetta, kenties se tuoksui erilaiselta eri ihmisille.

_Kunhan saan sydämen korjattua ja palautettua hänelle, voimme viedä Alfredin sydämen hänen haudalleen._

Francis avasi silmänsä, haki kaapista pienen laatikollisen työkaluja ja levitti ne pöydälle. Työ oli tarkkaa. Aurinko laski ja huoneessa tuli hämärää, Franciksen täytyi sytyttää lamppu pöytänsä päälle. Kello oli jo reippaasti yli puolenyön, kun Francis lopulta huokaisi tyytyväisenä ja nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan. Mies katseli korjaamaansa sydäntä lempeästi hymyillen. Hän oli korjaillut sydämiä jo vuosia, mutta tämä oli ehdottomasti hänen mestariteoksensa. Palaset kiinnittyivät paikalleen kauniisti, eikä korjauksesta jäänyt kuin pienet rajat näkyviin.

Francis siveli sydämen pintaa ja käänteli sitä kädessään. Hän ei aikonut korjata siihen jääneitä vanhoja jälkiä. Francis ei koskaan korjannut sydämistä niihin kertyneitä arpia ja kolhuja, yhdisti vain haljenneet palat keskenään.

"_Menneisyytemme määrittää nykyisyytemme, sen keitä olemme ja miksi olemme. Menneisyys ei ole vain taakka; menneisyys opettaa ja ilman menneisyyttä meillä ei ole tulevaisuutta."_

Francis hätkähti. Hän muisti elävästi nuo sanat, jotka oli kerran kuullut. Viisaita sanoja. Viisaita sanoja, jotka eivät enää koskaan kuuluisi sen suusta, joka ne hänelle oli alunperin sanonut...

Mies huokaisi ja käveli makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän laski juuri korjaamansa sydämen toisen viereen samettivuorelliseen rasiaan ja katseli niitä hellästi. Sydämet hohtivat kauniisti vierekkäin. Francis sulki hiljaa rasian kannen ja nojasi otsaansa lipastoa vasten. Häntä väsytti. Sydämen korjaaminen vaati paljon henkistä voimaa, paljon positiivisia tunteita ja hyvä muistoja sitä kohtaan, jonka sydäntä korjasi. Alfredin sydämen korjaaminen oli ollut helppoa, mies oli aina niin pirteä ja leveästi hymyilevä, ettei Francis muistanut ainuttakaan pahaa asiaa tästä. Toinen sydän olikin ollut suurempi ongelma, sillä sen omistaja tuntui vihaavan Francista. He olivat niin kovin usein napit vastakkain. Varsinkin nyt, kun ilman kristallisydäntään mies oli niin kovin kylmä.

Francis peruutti muutaman askeleen ja rojahti makaamaan sängylleen. Mies huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Nukkuminen auttaisi. Aamulla hän olisi taas energinen itsensä. Vain yksi asia huoletti Francista.

_Kuinka ihmeessä saan sydämen takaisin hänen rintaansa?_

Francis joi lasistaan ja tarkasteli huoneessa olevia ihmisiä. Oli jälleen aika vuosittaiselle tapaamiselle, johon oli perinteisesti kutsuttu useita kymmeniä henkilöitä. Mistä lähtien tapaamisia oli järjestetty, sitä Francis ei ollut enää vuosiin muistanut. Tapaaminen oli enää perinne, jonka turvin pääsi varmasti tapaamaan vanhoja ystäviään vuosien varrelta. Siis niitä, jotka olivat paikalle vaivautuneet. Francis huokaisi ja laski lasinsa kirjahyllyn reunalle. Arthuria ei ollut näkynyt koko päivänä. Kenties mies ei tulisikaan.. Francis tunsi pettymyksen pistoksen sydämessään.

"Arthur! Sinä tulit!"

Francis hätkähti ja kääntyi äänen suuntaan. Ovella seisoi brittimies univormussaan, katse vailla minkäänlaista ilmettä. Arthur nyökkäsi häntä tervehtineelle Elizavetalle ja käveli peremmälle väkijoukkoon. Francis seuraili miestä katseellaan. Sydämen puuttuminen teki britistä kylmän ja olemattoman, kuin aaveen. Tunne puuttui kaikesta; hänen sanoistaan, eleistään ja ilmeistään.

Aikansa väkijoukossa kuljeksittuaan Arthur pujahti kaikessa hiljaisuudesta ovesta toiseen osaan taloa, jossa Franciksen muistikuvien mukaan oli pienempiä huoneita, joissa saattoi halutessaan olla rauhassa. Mies pujotteli väkijoukon läpi ovelle ja seurasi sen toiselle puolelle aivan yhtä hiljaa kuin Arthurkin oli liikkunut. Erona heidän välillään oli vain siinä, että ihmisiä tervehtiessään Francis hymyili, toisin kuin Arthur.

Käytävä oli hämärä. Francis käveli eteenpäin, suljettujen ovien ohitse. Kauempana oli ovi raollaan ja sieltä tuli hieman valoa käytävälle. Francis käveli hiljaa oven luokse ja kurkisti siitä sisään. Arthur istui sängyn laidalla kirja sylissään. Francis katseli miestä ollen kahden vaiheilla, pitäisikö mennä sisään vai antaa britin olla rauhassa. Toisaalta sydän lämmitti häntä taskussa, toisaalta Francis pelkäsi Arthurin suuttuvan hänelle.

Ennen kuin Francis ehti tehdä päätöksensä, Arthur käänsi päänsä ovea kohti ja havaitsi ranskalaismiehen ovenraossa.

"Mitä teet täällä?" Arthur kysyi sulkien kirjan. Francis hätkähti, mutta hymyili sitten ja astui sisään, työntäen oven perässään kiinni.  
>"Älä ole niin kylmä, mon ami. Haluan auttaa sinua", Francis sanoi lähestyessään ystäväänsä. Samalla mies kaivoi taskustaan himmeästi hohtavan sydämen ja piteli sitä kämmenellään. Arthur huomasi sen ja miehen mahdottoman paksut kulmat kurtistuivat.<br>"En halua tuota takaisin", Arthur tokaisi. Francis huokaisi.  
>"Arthur..." ranskalainen huokaisi ja laski päätään. Hiukset valahtivat miehen kasvoille, ja kohottaessaan päätään hän joutui hielauttamaan ne pois tieltä. Miehen sinisissä silmissä kimmelsi kyyneliä. "Anteeksi. Älä vihaa minua tämän jälkeen."<p>

Ennen kuin Arthur ehti sanoa sanaakaan, oli Francis harpponut hänen eteensä ja tarttunut kiinni tämän toisesta olkapäästä, pidellen toisessa kädessään brittimiehen sydäntä tiukassa, mutta hellässä otteessa. Arthurin vihreät silmät laajenivat Franciksen tullessa lähemmäs.

"Francis, ei!"

Franciksen silmistä valui kyyneliä, mutta miehen katseesta huokui itsevarmuus. Arthur pyristeli vastaan, mutta Francis sai työnnettyä sydämen kiinni tämän rintakehään. Arthur huusi, sydän hohteli tavallista kirkkaammin ja välähteli salaman tavoin Franciksen painaessa sitä Arthurin rintaa vasten. Kyyneleet valuivat vuolaina virtoina ranskalaismiehen silmistä ja kihosivat myös britin silmiin.

Yhtäkkiä Arthurin sydämestä lähti valtava välähdys ja ilmavirta, joka sinkosi Franciksen päin seinää toisella puolella huonetta. Francis löi päänsä seinään ja vajosi lattialle vain puoliksi tajuissaan. Sängyllä makaava Arthur nieleksi itkuaan. Mies kohotti hitaasti kätensä poskelleen ja pyyhkäisi sitä. _Kyyneliä... mitä tämä on? Miksi..._ Arthur siirsi käden rintakehälleen ja kosketti kristallisydäntä, joka leijui hänen vierellään. _Minun sydämeni... halkesi... miten..? _Arthur nousi istumaan ja siveli sydäntään. Se oli ehjä. Mies ei käsittänyt, miten. Hän käänsi hitaasti katseensa toiselle puolelle huonetta, missä Francis kohotti vaikeasti päätään ja katsoi sumein silmin Arthuriin.

"Francis..?" Arthurin ääni oli käheä. Francis hymyili.  
>"Oletko kunnossa, Arthur?" ranskalaismies kysyi. Arthur pyyhki poskensa kuiviksi ja nyökkäsi. Francis naurahti helpottuneena.<br>"Se on hyvä..." hän kuiskasi ja antoi silmiensä sulkeutua. Käytävältä kuului juoksuaskelia ja hetken kuluttua Gilbert paiskasi oven auki. Hänen perässään ovelle ilmestyivät Matthew, Kiku, Elizaveta sekä Kaoru.

"Mitäs täällä tapahtuu?" Gilbert huudahti. Arthur mulkaisi albiinoa vihaisesti, ja Gilbert mulkoili takaisin. Matthew, joka kurkisteli Gilbertin takaa, hämmästyi Arthuria katsoessaan ja sanoi hiljaa: "Arthurin sydän..."  
>"Mitä?" Gilbert oli ainoa, joka kuuli nuorukaisen sanat ja katsoi Arthuria tarkemmin. "Arthurin sydän..."<p>

Nyt muutkin huomasivat Arthurin rinnassa hohtavan kristallin. Elizaveta kiljahti riemusta ja Kiku hymyili pienesti. Kaksikko ryntäsi takaisin käytävää pitkin, Elizaveta veti Kikua perässään ja huusi riemuissaan: "Kuulkaa, kuulkaa! Arthur on saanut sydämensä takaisin!"

Matthew ja häntä hiljaa seuraava Kaoru livahtivat Arthurin luokse sängylle. Kaoru pysytteli hieman kauempana, mutta Matthew istui brittimiehen viereen ja katseli tämän sydäntä hymyillen. Francis oli tehnyt ihmeen. Arthur tunnusteli sydäntään yhä hieman epäröiden, tarkkaillen silmäkulmastaan Matthew'ta ja Kaorua, jotka katselivat häntä hiljaa.

Vasta tässä vaiheessa Gilbert huomasi lattialla makaavan Franciksen ja syöksyi tämän luokse. Albiino kosketti ensin Franciksen sydäntä, sitten miehen kasvoja. Franciksen iho oli jäätävän kylmä. Gilbert kirskautti hampaitaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Arthuria vihaisesti.

"No niin, brittipiru, mitä sinä teit Francikselle?" hän huudahti nousten seisomaan. Arthur katsahti häneen kummastuneesti.  
>"Miten niin mitä minä tein hänelle?" Arthur töksäytti haastavasti.<br>"Miksei hän hengitä?" Gilbert tivasi. Arthur hätkähti. Matthewkin hätkähti ja pujahti nopeasti Franciksen vierelle lattialle. Poika tunnusteli Franciksen rannetta ja kaulaa hetken, ja puisteli päätään. Gilbert polki jalkaansa.  
>"Mitä sinä teit hänelle?" Gilbert huusi. Arthur kirskautti hampaitaan ja huusi takaisin: "Minä en tehnyt mitään! Tuo viinijuoppo änki sydämen väkisin takaisin rintaani, minkä minä sille voin, jollei homma sujunut ihan toivotulla tavalla?"<br>"Rauhoittukaa, kumpikin teistä."

Kaikki huoneessa olijat kääntyivät katsomaan Kaorua, joka avasi suunsa ensimmäistä kertaa heidän kuultensa. Poika katseli heitä rauhallisesti.

"Bonnefoy tiesi tämän mahdollisuuden olemassaolosta ja varautui siihen. Te ette voi syyttää siitä ketään muuta kuin häntä itseään", Kaoru totesi rauhallisesti, katsoen Matthew'n vieressä makaavaa Francista. Gilbert tuijotti aasialaista epäuskoisena. Kaoru jatkoi: "Tapasin hänet kerran Euroopassa kulkiessani. Hän kertoi sydämien korjaamisesta. _'Mitä voimakkaampia muistot korjattavaa kohtaan ovat, sitä raskaampaa se on mielelle, kristallisydämelle ja sitä kautta aidolle sydämelle.'_ Niin hän kertoi. Bonnefoyn muistot ja tunteet Kirklandia kohtaan olivat voimakkaita jo pitkältä ajalta. Sydämen korjaaminen ja paikalleen asettaminen vaativat häneltä paljon. _'Liiallinen rasitus vaikuttaa fyysisenä heikkoutena, pahimmassa tapauksessa jopa kuolemana.'_"

Kaikki huoneessa olivat hiiren hiljaa. Gilbert oli avaamassa suunsa, mutta Matthew nousi seisomaan ja peitti miehen suun kädellään. Gilbert mulkaisi poikaa, mutta rauhoittui nähdessään tämän ilmeen. Matthew'n silmäkulmissa oli kyyneliä, mutta poika ei sanonut sanaakaan. Vasta kun Gilbert antoi hartioidensa valahtaa alas ja sulki punaiset silmänsä, Matthew otti kätensä pois. Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus, jota kukaan ei tohtinut rikkoa. Matthew istahti lattialle Franciksen viereen.

Lopulta Arthur nousi seisomaan. Gilbert mulkaisi häntä. Arthur mulkaisi takaisin.  
>"Kanna hänet toiseen huoneeseen", Arthur tokaisi. Gilbert nosti Franciksen syliinsä. Miehen kristallisydän hehkui edelleen kaunista valoaan. Arthurista tuntui, kuin koko käytävä olisi valaistunut sydämen hennosta hohkasta.<p>

Arthur jättäytyi jälkeen ja antoi Gilbertin kävellä Francis sylissään edeltä huoneeseen. Kaikki hiljenivät heidät nähdessään. Kaoru seurasi Gilbertin perässä, mutta nojautui kirjahyllyn nurkan taakse näkymättömiin heti huoneeseen päästyään. Matthew tarttui Arthurin käteen ja veti tämän perässään huoneeseen. Supatus alkoi heti ja Arthur rypisti kulmiaan. "Hän on saanut sydämensä takaisin, katsokaa hänen ilmettään, mitä tapahtui?" Kysymykset sinkoilevat matalina huoneessa, mutta kukaan ei kysy suoraan Arthurilta itseltään.

Arthur lähtee talosta vähin äänin, eikä palaa enää takaisin.

Francis haudattiin parin haudan päähän Alfredista. Hautajaistilaisuus oli vaisu, Franciksen sydän hohti yhä haudassakin. Muiden lähtiessä kahville jäi Arthur yksin seisomaan ranskalaismiehen haudalle. Hän ei huomannut, ettei Matthewkaan lähtenyt kahville, vaan jäi seisomaan vähän matkaa hänen taakseen.

"Arthur", Matthew sanoi hiljaa, mutta Arthur ei reagoinut häneen mitenkään. "Arthur?" Matthew käveli aivan miehen taakse ja sujautti kädessään pitämänsä esineen tämän hansikkaanpeittämään käteen. Arthur hätkähti ja vasta kosketus sai hänen havaitsemaan vaaleahiuksisen pojan.

"Matthew", Arthur henkäisi ja katsoi käteensä. Kämmenen kokoinen, melko pyöreänmallinen esine oli kiedottu silkkiseen nenäliinaan, jonka kulmassa olivat nimikirjaimet _BF_. Arthur katsoi sitä hetken ja kohotti sitten kummastuneen katseensa Matthew'iin, joka hymyili varovasti miehelle.

"Ajattelin, että saattaisit haluta sen", nuorukainen sanoi hiljaa. Arthur avasi nenäliinan varovasti, ja löysi kristallisydämen.  
>"Alfredin..?" Arthur kuiskasi. Matthew nyökkäsi, mutta Arthur ei enää nähnyt sitä. Hän tuijotti lumoutunein silmin Alfredin sydäntä. Se hohti yhä kauniisti, huolimatta korjaussaumasta, jonka Arthur saattoi sydämessä erottaa. Mutta sauman lisäksi sydämessä oli muitakin arpia. Niitä vain ei kauempaa erottanut. Läheltä katsottuna niitä kuitenkin oli. Hitain askelin Arthur kääntyi ympäri ja asteli Alfredin haudalle. Mies polvistui hautakiven luokse ja laski sydämen siihen, nojalleen harmaata kiveä vasten.<p>

Matthew katseli Arthuria kauempaa ja tunsi kyynelen vierivän poskellaan. Vaikka hänen veljensä ja kasvatti-isänsä olivat poissa, kaikki oli silti palannut raiteilleen. Sitä paitsi, heidän sydämensä hohtivat edelleen.


End file.
